Te Dejare Solo
by AnnaCullen01
Summary: Bella se enfrenta a uno de los momentos mas cruciales de su vida Edward no es el mismo de antes y poco a poco todo el mundo que habia sido de ella se derrumba por culpa de Tanya Post-BD ExB  Contiene escenas un poco violentas ... pero no considero que sea clasificacion M *EN ESPERA*
1. Chapter 1

El día de la muerte de mi madre todo parecía ser un borrón en mi mente, con mi condición de perpetua inmortal, habían pasado mas de cuarenta años de mi transformación, cuando mi hija Renesmee había venido al mundo, y mi existencia hasta la fecha era una agradable visión de días felices y noche sensuales, al lado de mi maravilloso marido Edward, el hombre que siempre y en todo momento tubo mi corazón en sus manos.

Nessie había cambiado mucho desde aquel día de su nacimiento, por su estado de semi-vampira, llevaba muchos años con el aspecto de una muchacha de diecisiete, pero su mente no era ni mucho menos tan joven, incluso a veces me rebatía las cosas a mi y también a su padre, el que sufría en demasía por este comportamiento.  
Me encontraba frente al lecho de mi madre, de mi Reneé, del sol que me dio la vida y que había vivido en la ignorancia de tener una hija inmortal, y para ello había tenido que permanecer en las sombras, después de unos años de escasas visitas y pequeñas llamadas. Simulamos un accidente, uno en el que mi marido y yo perecíamos, y ver como mi madre había sufrido por ello, me rompió el alma en mil pedazos, pero arriesgarme a que nuestros eternos enemigos viniesen a por ella, era aun peor.  
Me había atrevido a mucho en los últimos meses, me había atrevido a casi causarle un paro cardiaco a una mujer ya enferma, a una pobre moribunda, que solo esperaba la muerte.  
Al enterarme de que mi madre tenia los días contados por una grave enfermedad, y que estaba ya casi en sus últimas semanas, no pude resistirme, y me acerque a ella, hiendo al hospital privado en el que se encontraba. Con mucho cuidado y tiento, me presente frente suyo y su reacción no fue ni mucho menos lo que yo esperaba, no, ella solo me miro y dijo,  
_Bella, cariño, sabia que estabas bien, lo sabia, y ahora puedo verlo con mis propios ojos, gracias mi niña, estas tan hermosa…_  
Me quede helada, mi madre sabia de mi, ¿Cómo?, yo había sido muy cuidadosa al respecto, la vigilaba, si, pero siempre en la penumbra, en la distancia, para que no se percatara de mi preocupación y cuidado. Pero ya sabia que era especial, mi madre siempre lo fue, ella tenia ese sexto, que digo, séptimo sentido que las personas tocadas por Dios poseen. Había dejado a Edward solo en Canadá, que era donde ahora vivíamos, para pasar los últimos días de vida de mi madre, acompañándola y disfrutando de los mejores momentos, que había tenido con ella en mas de treinta años.  
Me sentía feliz, pero esa felicidad tenia fecha de caducidad, y hoy era el día, y ni siquiera podía regalarla las lagrimas que tanto se merecía, me golpeaba mentalmente, ya había perdido todo lo que en su día había sido mi vida humana, hacia unos años a mi padre, Charlie y ahora ella. Gracias a que mi corazón no podía latir, si no se hubiera convertido en cenizas de inmediato.  
Una vez terminado el funeral, al que por desgracia no había acudido mucha gente, me despedí de ella y salí de camino a mi casa, para regresar al lado de mi marido y mi hija.  
El viaje no se me hizo del todo largo, puesto que mi cabeza solo podía pensar en una cosa, en rememorar todos y cada uno de lo momentos que había pasado con mi madre, en estas ultimas semanas.

Le había prohibido terminantemente a Edward que viniera a verme, que dejara sola a nuestra hija, y tampoco quería que ellos vieran mi estado, así que muy a pesar de mi marido cumplió lo ordenado. Incluso durante las tres ultimas semanas, sus llamadas, pidiéndome cambiar de idea habían menguado, y eso me decía que el por fin, entendía mi decisión de soledad.

Nuestra familia se encontraba de viaje, tanto los padres de mi marido, como sus hermanos estaban en una especie de época sabática, en la más profunda selva de los bosques asiáticos. No sabia muy bien el porque de su viaje y estancia allí, pero algo relacionado con una de las visiones de Alice, habían sido la causa de esta ausencia.  
Nosotros los habríamos acompañado de no ser porque nuestra hija, ya no quería estar tanto con nosotros como deseábamos, ella y Nahuel tenían una especie de relación desde hacia algún tiempo, y aunque a mi esposo esta situación no le agradaba, permitía que los chicos estuvieran de vez en cuando juntos.  
Ese era otro de los motivos de quedarse ellos dos en Canadá.

Mi hija cada vez se parecía mas a su padre, tenia el mismo temperamento y sus gustos por las cosas eran tan parecidos, la música, el genio, los coches. Esto último me sacaba de quicio, pero se unían en mi contra y ya no podía hacer nada.

Hacia mas de cinco años que Nessie, había abandonado a Jacob, al darse cuenta que el amor que sentía por el, no era ni de lejos lo que en un principio fue, para por casualidades del destino, Nahuel se encontrara con ella, y empezaran a tener mas roce entre ellos.  
Como todas las segundas relaciones, a los que mas nos había costado el cambio era a Edward y a mi, que todavía veíamos al lobo como nuestro hijo, y Renesmee no nos dejaba ni siquiera tener correspondencia con el, alegando que eso solo lo lastimaría mas. Y muy a mi pesar, tenia razón mi hija.  
Llegue a la casa y un escalofrío cruzo mi cuerpo, al sentir el efluvio de alguien ajeno a nuestra familia, era uno de nuestra especie y por mas que me esforzaba, no sacaba de quien se podría tratar.

Pase al gran salón y mi marido esperaba por mí. Después de recibirme con un pequeño beso, cosa que me sorprendió, habíamos pasado más de tres meses sin vernos, y eso era todo lo que me daba, un minúsculo beso en los labios. Pero no había tiempo para cavilaciones tontas, debía preguntar por el olor desconocido que se encontraba en la casa.

_ ¿Quién a estado en la casa, que huele diferente?_  
_ Vinieron unos cuantos de nuestros familiares de Denali, para una visita rápida_ decía Edward con expresión compungida.  
_ ¿Y era una simple visita, o querían algo mas?_  
_ No, solo era para saludar, nada mas_ pero podía ver que mi marido escondía algo  
Lo deje estar, tenia muchas ganas de ver a mi hija y me resultaba raro, que no estuviera saltando por toda la habitación al verme venir.  
Pero Nessie no estaba, se encontraba de acampada o algo así con Nahuel, y eso si me desconcertó, ¿Cómo Edward había permitido tal acercamiento?  
_ Bella, ella ya es mayor, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jacob se fue, creo que es la hora de que rehaga su vida_  
Esas palabras en boca de mi marido me sonaban escandalosamente sorpresivas, acaso el súper protector padre, dejaba que su hijita del alma, pasara toda una noche con el nuevo novio, no puede ser, aquí pasa algo raro.  
La noche fue extraña, mi esposo, estuvo colocando unas cosas en la parte posterior de la casa, y después decidió ir de caza, y cuando me ofrecí a acompañarle, me dijo que prefería ir solo, que así tardaría menos, estaba tan deseosa de el, que no entendí este alejamiento, pero tampoco era raro, llevaba cazando solo unos meses y quizás se había acostumbrado a hacerlo así, ya volvería a cambiar de idea con los días.  
Tampoco sus ojos parecian muy sedientos, pero el pesar de mi corazón, por la marcha de mi mama, me estaba haciendo de ver las cosas de una manera muy extraña.  
Una vez que Edward regreso, nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio, y como el dueño de mi alma que era, me acostó en la cama y empezó a acariciarme el cabello, mientras me abrazaba dulcemente, dejando que con sus toques se consolara mi pecho destrozado por la perdida. Si el lo hubiese insinuado, yo le habría dado todo mi cuerpo y mente esa noche, porque seria una forma de quitar un poco de peso a mi carga, pero el no dijo nada y yo no tenia ganas de cambiar de posición, entre sus brazos me encontraba perfectamente.  
El día siguiente llego rápido y al final pude ver a mi hija, la abracé y nos pusimos al día con respecto al tiempo que no habíamos hablado, y me dijo que pensaba viajar con los abuelos y Nahuel, incluso que ya había pedido permiso a papa y este se le había concedido.  
_ Edward, _ dije_ no podemos ir con nuestra familia todavía, no me siento preparada, creo que….._  
_ No iremos a ninguna parte, si lo dices por Nessie, la dije que podía ir ella sola_ decía mi esposo  
_ ¿con Nahuel? ¿Los dos solos?_ grite incrédula  
Y me contesto positivamente, como había cambiado mi marido, ¿que era lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia, que el se tomaba las cosas así?  
Efectivamente nuestra hija se fue, y agarrada de la mano de su nuevo novio, cuando este esbozaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Los días pasaron y la relación que tenia con Edward, era diferente, habían cambiado cosas que no lograba entender, su actitud, sus besos, sus caricias, todo lo de el había tornado en algo, que no sabia muy bien como explicar, pero no era el mismo de siempre.  
Y una noche tuve que hablar, para despejar todas las dudas que corroían mi cabeza.  
_ Dime que te pasa, por favor, ya no te comportas como antes conmigo, ¿es que ha pasado algo que yo desconozca?_  
Pero sus respuestas siempre eran las mismas. Cargadas de indiferencia y ausentismo, un nuevo rasgo de su personalidad que no conocía, que no sabia que tuviese.  
Y el día en el que todo mí mundo cambio llego, con un golpe a la puerta de la calle, donde mi marido fue a abrir y no se quien estaría al otro lado, pero rápidamente salio de la casa y cerro la puerta tras de si. ¿Quién le vendría a buscar? No podía quedarme quieta, su comportamiento me tenía aturdida, y desconectada, así que decidí ir a ver, pero cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando escuche parte de la conversación,  
_ Dame tiempo, esto no es como el que decide cambiar de casa por un tiempo, debes ser paciente_  
Le decía Edward a una mujer que por la forma de su silueta y el color de sus cabellos, no tenía ninguna duda de quien se trataba, Tania.  
_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? ¿Qué hace esta aquí?_ dije con tono de reproche

_ Pues pasa querida Bella, que Edward y yo, estamos juntos y no soportare durante mas tiempo que lo estés tocando, ahora es mío, y tu sobras, no pongas esa cara, que la culpa no fue mía, si el desde un primer momento se hubiera acostado conmigo, esto no habría llegado tan lejos_ decía Tania mientras resplandecía una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios

Mire a Edward y este poseía una mirada en sus ojos de disculpa, de sufrimiento, vergüenza, arrepentimiento y por ultimo de asentimiento, por las palabras que acababa de oír de la boca de esa arpía.

_ Edward, solo dime que eso es cierto_ le dije mirándole fijamente y con el estomago en llamas_ solo dime, y me iré_

_ yo, Bella… no se…. Es que las cosas han sido…. lo siento_  
Y ya mi mundo se me derrumbo, me sumí en la desesperación, todo lo que era cierto para mi en la vida, en la inmortalidad de mi cuerpo y mente, era el, y ahora me verificaba que durante esa eternidad, no estaría a mi lado, para estar con esta mal nacida, esta mujer que me lo robaba descaradamente de los brazos.  
Pero no lucharía, no hoy, no cuando durante estos últimos días, había visto sin ver, la veracidad de las palabra de Tania, el ya no me quería, solo sentía por mi un gran cariño, un sentimiento de protección, como siempre, eso había sido para el, su protegida, su humana delicada, su quieta vampira.  
Nada en mi se podía comparar con Tania, nada, éramos polos opuestos, se podía ver a una legua, y el la prefería a ella. Sin querer, Jacob me cruzo la mente, por varios motivos, primero porque ahora sentía como le habían dolido las palabras de mi hija al dejarlo, segundo porque no sabia como había soportado una existencia sin ella a su lado y por ultimo, y mas doloroso, por que si Edward nunca hubiese regresado a Forks, cuando se fue la primera vez, que diferente habría sido todo.  
Pero ya todo estaba perdido, todo, mi ser gritaba venganza, pero contra quien, contra Edward, ¿Por qué? ¿por no quererme? Por quien, por Tania, ¿por tenerle ahora ella? Por mi ¿por no luchar, ni querer hacerlo, tampoco? No, la repuesta era no, solo estaba enfadada con el destino, con este futuro que se me presentaba.

Allí los deje, a los dos, sin aceptar las disculpas de el, y sin querer ver la alegría de ella, allí, después de empujar a Edward varias veces de mi lado, al ir a consolarme, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que si me partía en mil pedazos, con un "lo siento" y un "esto pasara", lo arreglaría todo? No, y no soportaría ni un minuto más, de este observado dolor.

Llame a mi familia y después a mi hija, para decirles que la quería, y que tenia que hacer un pequeño viaje, mientras mi cuerpo destruido, parecía no posarse en la tierra, recordando que los besos de mi marido, ya no fueron iguales al final, que los abrazos ya no fueron sinceros, que los te quiero ya no existieron, recordando, solo eso recordando.

"decirte adiós, por que no puedo engañarme mas,

tus besos no sabían igual,

en tu vida hay alguien más,

nunca te podré olvidar,

porque por ti aprendí a amar  
aunque a ti te de igual"  
Mi padre, mi madre, Jacob, mi familia, mi hija y ahora el, me habían abandonado, me tiraban como cualquier trasto viejo y desgastado, abriendo de nuevo ese agujero en mi pecho, que tiempo atrás pensé que jamás sentiría de nuevo, cuan equivocada estaba, y esta vez dolía si cabe aun mas y eso no podía soportarlo, así que mi disposición estaba ya tomada.  
No iba a cambiar de decisión por nada, ni por nadie.  
Puse mi mano en la manilla de la gran puerta marrón, y ejerciendo la menor de las fuerzas esta se abrió, para adentrarme en la estancia que tanto conocía.  
_ Pues aquí me tienes_ dije en voz muy alta_ vengo a pedirte lo mismo que en su día Edward te pidió, Aro, termina con mi existencia, o juro que yo terminare con la tuya.


	2. Chapter 2

Te dejare solo (parte 2)

POV Alice

Después de nuestras vacaciones en Asia, Carlisle y Esme decidieron que seria buena idea ir a visitar a Zafrina al Amazonas, así que hace poco habíamos tomado un avión para llegar a Río de Janeiro.

Mientras Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna se ponían al corriente de todo, Jasper, Emmett y yo habíamos salido de caza. Emmett disfrutaba de cualquier reto, Jasper y yo solo lo acompañábamos por diversión.

_ ¡Dense prisa que se va a escapar la anaconda!_ dijo Emmett que iba varios metros delante de nosotros. No ocupaba tener el don de Jasper para saber que Emmett estaba genuinamente feliz.

En ese momento deje de ver el hermoso paisaje que estaba frente a mi, para que una visión estremeciera mi cuerpo por completo y regresar a ver las paredes interiores de Volterra por segunda vez.

"_Bella estaba frente a Aro, con mirada ausente. Su apariencia no era cuidada, tenia el rostro destrozado por una terrible tristeza que la embargaba._

_Mientras tanto Aro se encontraba pensativo, como si no supiera que hacer, pero __después una chispa de decisión cubrió sus ojos. Dio una señal a la guardia. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron. Félix y Demitri tomaron a Bella por los brazos, mientras Aro se acercaba y le partía el cuello con un movimiento brusco, seguido por Félix y Demitri destrozando lo que quedaba de ella."_

_ ¡No!_ grite destrozada.

No le podían hacer eso a Bella. Ella no merecía morir, Edward y Renesmee la necesitaban.

_ ¿Alice que ocurre?_ me pregunto Jasper, deteniéndose por completo.

_ Bella_ dije entre sollozos.

_ ¿Que le ocurre a Bella?_ decía Emmett, dejando totalmente olvidada a su presa.

_ Los Volturi…., Aro. . . el la quiere matar. La mataron. Bella esta muerta._

Jasper me estaba abrazando tratando de reconfortarme, pero eso no funcionaba. Mi hermana iba a ser aniquilada por los Volturi. Ellos no podían hacerle esto. Edward tenía que impedirlo.

_ ¿Cuanto tiempo falta para que eso suceda Alice?_ me pregunto Jasper

_No más de un día.

_ ¿Donde esta Edward en la visión?_pregunto Jazz

_ Edward no esta, no se, es algo muy raro, la expresión de Bella….._.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Bella tenia la misma expresión que Edward, cuando el fue con los Volturi hace tanto tiempo. Fue ahí cuando la idea me llego. ¿Que tal si los Volturi no la querían matar y era ella la que lo solicitaba?

_ Si nos quedamos juntos no vamos a poder salvarla Alice. Tendremos que separarnos. Unos iremos a hablar con Edward a Alaska y el resto a por Bella _ dijo Emmett

_ Yo ire a Volterra_ dije_ necesito llegar antes de que los Volturi decidan. No hay tiempo, tengo que irme Jasper. Ustedes vayan a Alaska por Edward y entérense que fue lo que sucedió.

_No voy a dejar que vayas sola, olvídalo _ dijo Jasper

_ Yo voy con ella_ dijo Emmett_ tu solo ve con Edward, sea lo que sea, que haya sucedido, tu don nos dará mas respuestas Jazz. Y además no hay que meter a nadie mas en esto, no quiero que Esme se preocupe.

Teníamos que marcharnos inmediatamente, puesto que mi visión cada vez era mas certera y no daba tiempo a pensar en nada, dejaríamos la península Amazónica y en ella a mis padres y mi hermana Rose, para que Jazz fuera a ver que pasaba con Edward. Jasper me rodeo con los brazos y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro, diciéndome en un susurro que me amaba, que tuviera cuidado y que iría a por mi lo antes posible, Como me recordaba a la vez anterior de mi viaje, solo que ahora las posibilidades de éxito eran escasas. Bese a mi marido y con un dolor perforando mi pecho, le prometí volver sana y salva, aunque por dentro sabia que esa promesa no corría de mi cuenta.

POV Bella

Había decidido que es lo que tenia que hacer hace tiempo, ahora no había vuelta atrás.

_ ¿Y porque querrías hacer eso, mi querida Bella?_ me preguntaba Aro, con la curiosidad palpitando en su rostro.

No tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para explicarle como habían roto mi corazón, así que solo alce mi mano y Aro no dudo en tomarla. La comprensión fue adueñándose de su aspecto, poco a poco conforme mis memorias iban transfiriéndose. Aleje mi mano de el cuando considere que era suficiente tiempo.

_ Ahora ya sabes porque Aro. Dime cual es tu decisión, y recuerda que no aceptare un no por respuesta. Me tendrás que matar igualmente, solo piensa en si quieres perder a alguien de los tuyos por el camino o no._ Le dije dispuesta a no esperar mas.

_ No deberías amenazar nuestra familia de ese modo querida. No solo peligra tu vida, aun tienes familia, y no creo que quieras ponerlos en peligro ¿verdad? Además debes de entender, Bella, que no soy el único de los Volturi que tiene opinión. Danos tiempo a mis hermanos y a mí para decidir. Mientras tanto Jane te enseñara nuestro cuarto de huéspedes.

_ Si, amo_ dijo Jane mientras hacia un gesto para que la siguiera.

Llegando al cuarto me limite a recostarme sobre la cama, recapacitando. No quería tampoco enfadar a estos asesinos, como para que tomaran represalias contra mi familia, contra mi hija. Trataría por todos los medios que mi plan funcionase, incluso si una premeditada pelea con alguno de la guardia o incluso con Jane, que estaba segura que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad de acabar con mi existencia. Pero ya no me importaba nada. Sabia que si fuera por Aro, el me obligaría a formar parte de la guardia. Yo no quería eso, yo solo quería dejar todo este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Desde el principio yo sabia que Edward era demasiado para mi. Ahora por fin el se dio cuenta y con esa realización todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

POV Renesmee (Nessie)

Acabábamos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Denali. Nahuel y yo nos habíamos ido a Florida por un tiempo, después de unos días en el continente asiático con mis abuelos y mi extrañada tía Alice, el había insistido en un clima calido y a mi me daba igual. Estando tan cerca de mis padres, no podía resistir ir a hacerlos una visita y así lo hicimos. Llegar a la casa no nos tomo mucho tiempo, aunque si un poco mas que a un vampiro. Cuando llegamos solo estaba Tanya, pero yo decidí no tomarle importancia. Aunque Tanya nunca se porto mal conmigo, ella siempre me daba mala espina.

_ Espera aquí mientras subo por unas cosas, después de eso podríamos ir a cazar o algo_ le dije a Nahuel mientras caminábamos dentro de la sala.

Después de saludarnos a Nahuel y a mí, incluyendo un abrazo, me estremecí era algo extraño. Ella siempre había demostrado un resentimiento por la Semi-vampira, y permitirse estas cercanías no era normal. Subí a mi cuarto para recoger unas cosas que se me habían olvidado y al recoger unos papeles, cayó al piso una pulserita. La observe y me di cuenta enseguida que era la pulsera que Jake me había regalado cuando cumplí cuatro años. Preciosa, con un lobito de madera y un corazón.

Jake.

Me pregunto donde estará el ahora, ¿Habrá rehecho su vida? Esperaba que la respuesta fuera si. Baje las escaleras silenciosamente, ni siquiera se por que lo hice, pero cuando me acercaba pude distinguir un murmullo. El y Tanya estaban hablando. Yo sabia que espiar no era adecuado, pero no me pude contener.

_ ¿Donde esta Bella?_ pregunto Nahuel.

_ Ella se fue ayer por la tarde al enterarse de lo que tenemos Edward y yo. Y todo te lo debo a ti Nahuel.

¿A que se refería Tanya?

_ Fue difícil convencerlo pero no imposible. Ahora tú y Edward podrán estar juntos como siempre lo quisiste. Sin que Bella se interponga._

¡No!. ¿Mi padre había dejado a mi madre por ella? Imposible. Pero…, ¿porque? Esto no tenia sentido. Y al parecer todo había sido culpa de Nahuel. ¿Como pudo? Se supone que el me quería, y estaba rompiendo a mi familia en pedazos.

Sin pensarlo salí corriendo del lugar que alguna vez considere mi casa. Solo había un sitio en donde me sentiría reconfortada. Ni siquiera iba a esperar a que me diera explicaciones, no, eso significaría una interminable lista de mentiras, a las que no estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

POV Jacob

Estaba caminando por La Push, recordando los días en los que Bella y yo caminábamos por aquí, cuando ella todavía era humana, antes de que todo cambiara. Si este mundo fuera normal, todo habría funcionado perfecto entre lo dos, pero eso no pudo suceder. Y luego llego _ella _para cambiarlo todo, para hacerme el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra durante más de treinta años, toda una vida. Todavía me preguntaba como podía haber cambiado mi vida tanto, ¿por que me había destrozado el corazón mi impronta?

Entonces decidí morir pero el suicidio no seria una buena idea, y estaba de por medio mi manada, no podía dejarlos solos, así que deje de transformarme pero nunca envejecí. Sam pensaba que era porque mi imprimación seguía viva, y lo seguirá por siempre, maldita injusticia la mía. Otra cosa que le debía _agradecer _a _ella._

Sentí mi celular vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo, eso era raro. Normalmente los que me llamaban eran de La Push, ¿porque no se limitaban a caminar un poco para encontrarme? Me fije en el identificador y el nombre me sorprendió. Era Jasper Cullen, el que durante tanto tiempo fue considerado parte de mi familia.

_ ¿Que ocurre, Jazz?_

_ Te necesitamos en Alaska inmediatamente.

_ ¡No!_ grite. No me iba a acercar a ella. Si yo no le importaba, ella tampoco me importaría a mí.

_ Jacob, es Bella.

_ ¿Que tiene?

_ Ven y te explico, es algo muy importante, es cuestión de vida o muerte. Ven por favor._

_ Esta bien voy para allá._

Me transforme y comencé a correr por el bosque, mas rápido de lo que lo había hecho en años.

Bella estaba en peligro, y para que Bella quedara desprotegida, algo demasiado grave tenía que haber pasado. Quizá eran los Volturis de nuevo. Después de unas horas de correr a una velocidad casi invisible, logre acercarme a la casa que ellos tenían en Alaska. Estaba exhausto así que decidí parar a unos cuantos metros de la casa, para coger aliento, pero había un alboroto. Al parecer estaban discutiendo. Decidí acercarme un poco mas, solo para saber que era lo que me esperaba.

_Tienes idea de porque Bella iría con los Volturi?_ escuche decir a Jasper.

_ Tú no sabes si Bella esta con los Volturi o no_ contesto Edward, pero el tono de su voz no sonaba como siempre. Era diferente, distante.

_ Alice la vio acudir a ellos. ¡¿Que le hiciste Edward?_ le grito Jasper.

_ ¡Solo le dije la verdad!_ dijo una voz de mujer.

_ Tu no te metas arpía, seguro ya hiciste de las tuyas, ¿De que es de lo que esta hablando Tania, Edward?_

_No le hables así a Tanya!_ dijo Edward

_ Pues de lo que estamos hablando es que ahora Edward y yo estamos juntos_ le dijo una Tanya muy segura de si misma.

_ ¡¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a Bella, Edward? ¡¿Que te ocurre? ¡Ella dio su vida por ti! Bien pudo haber permanecido humana, pero lo dejo todo, dejo su vida solo para estar contigo. Ella se marcha por unas semanas para ir a pasar tiempo con Renee, ¡Con su madre! y tú la engañabas con esta…. . Ahora por tu culpa esta en Volterra buscando su muerte, por que Edward, la van a matar mañana. ¿Es eso lo que querías?_

_¡No!. Iré con ustedes para detenerla._ dijo Edward como fuera de si

_ Tu no vas a ir a ningún sitio, eso ya lo puedes ir borrando de tu cabeza Edward. No pienso dejarte que te expongas por ella, no iras al menos que pasaras por encima de mi cadáver._ decía Tanya con la voz baja pero amenazante.

Yo no podía escuchar más, tenía que salir de ahí, antes de no poder contenerme y matar a esa maldita sanguijuela.

__Jacob! Ven a La Push! Apresúrate! Nessie esta mal. Muuuuuy mal_ _pensó Seth en su forma lobuna.

Y en la mente de Seth podía ver a una Renesmee que tenia la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, claramente había estado llorando. Inconscientemente comencé a correr hacia La Push, estaba demasiado confundido. ¿Sabría ella la traición de su padre para con su madre, o estaría al corriente del desafortunado acto de suicidio de Bella? Con todo mi cansancio hecho a un lado, corrí y en unas horas llegue a La Push para encontrarme con Seth tratando de consolar a Renesmee.

Aunque lo que me hizo ella, fue y seguía siendo doloroso, me dolía verla así. Nunca la había podido olvidar del todo, todavía la seguía queriendo, pero esto no cambiaba las cosas. El que me buscara a mi me desconcertaba, ¿Dónde estaría Nahuel? ¿Estas lágrimas en sus ojos, serian por su padre, por su madre o incluso por el estupido de su novio?

_ ¿Que paso Renesmee?_ le pregunte una vez que volví a mi forma humana.

_ ¡Oh Jake! _ dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Por medio de su don me contó todo lo que ella sabia sobre Edward y Tanya y yo le conté el resto. Cual fue mi sorpresa al saber de la confabulación de la inmunda esa y el novio de Nessie, ya sabia yo que no era de fiar ese tipo. Aunque todos pensaran que hablaban mis celos, en vez de mi lógica.

_ ¡Mi mama no puede hacer eso!_ dijo histérica_ ¡Tenemos que ir a Volterra!

Después de discutir con mi manada de por que ellos no podían acompañarnos y que seria mejor que estuvieran aquí para los posibles contratiempos, Nessie saco dinero de su bolsillo y enseñándomelo, dijo,

_ Para los boletos de avión, rápido, no podemos perder tiempo_

_ ¡Cuídense!_ dijo Leah. Pero yo ya me había transformado y Renesmee estaba sobre mis hombros mientras salía corriendo hacia Seattle, donde tomaríamos un avión a Italia.

POV Alice

Las horas en el avión fueron tortuosas, largamente tortuosas. No había cazado en mucho tiempo pero el dolor que sentía en mi garganta no se compraba con el dolor que sentía al saber que podría perder a mi hermana. Por mas que intentaba ver cual seria la decisión de los Vulturis , no podía, y eso significaba que las cosas todavía no habían cambiado en absoluto, así que tal vez no sirviera de nada este viaje y yo al final llegaría demasiado tarde, me estaba quemando viva por dentro, de impotencia.

-Firenze passeggeri di allacciare le cinture di sicurezza per come stiamo per atterrare, grazie per volare con noi-dijo una de las asafatas por le altavoz.

En cuestión de minutos ya había subido a un Porsche y había salido a más de 250 Km. por hora del lugar. Emmett me seguía en un Ferrari rojo. El trayecto trajo consigo muchísimos recuerdos, no necesariamente placenteros pero por algún extraño motivo esta vez estaba más preocupada. Sin perder el tiempo en Volterra y logre llegar a las puertas del castillo en segundos.

_ Quédate aquí a esperar a Jasper, llegara en unos minutos_ le dije a Emmett mientras el asentía con la cabeza.

_ Giana necesito hablar con Aro_ le dije a la recepcionista

_ ¡Alice que sorpresa!_ interrumpio Jane_ Aro estará encantado de verte, acompáñame, tu amiga esta con el.

Y como si estas fueran las palabras mágicas, seguí a Jane al cuarto en el que habíamos estado nosotros hace ya tanto tiempo. Y atravesamos el pórtico,

_ Alice, que agradable sorpresa. ¿Que es lo que te trae por aquí?, ¿acaso vais a organizar el reencuentro de los Cullen en mi casa? _ dijo Aro

Pero sus tontas expresiones no me importaban lo mas mínimo, lo único que me importaba era la vampira que estaba a unos pasos frente a mi, con el rostro destrozado, con el dolor en las facciones.

POV Emmett

Mire como mi hermanita se iba introduciendo en el castillo de los Volturis. Era extraño que otra vez nuestra familia se viera en peligro pero confiaba en Alice, ella podría sacar a Bella viva de aquí. Jasper llego a los pocos minutos, justo como lo había predicho Alice.

_ ¿Donde esta ella?_ dijo Jasper mientras me taladraba con la mirada.

No estando muy seguro a quien se refería y conteste:

_ Alice y Bella siguen allí adentro, no acompañe a Alice, porque me dijo que te esperara aquí._

En ese instante se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, demasiado familiares como para no identificarlos. Eran Jake y Nessie. Era raro verlos juntos después de tanto tiempo, pero me imagine que solo estarían juntos por Bella.

_ ¿Donde esta mi madre?_ pregunto Renesmee, mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Sin querer, Jasper y yo dirigimos nuestras miradas al castillo. Debíamos pensar muy detalladamente cual seria el siguiente paso a realizar, las cosas se iban a poner muy difíciles por aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

Te dejare solo (parte 3)

POV Alice

Estar en presencia de los Vulturi me hacia comportarme muy aturdida, y es que tener a Bella tan cercana a Aro, me desconcertaba, quizás la había drogado de alguna manera. Yo sabia que no lo estaría pasando nada bien, y que ella estaba aquí por alguna razón nada buena pero eso no justificaba echar por la borda todo lo que hasta el momento había en su vida. O más bien dicho, existencia.

¿Si realmente ella quería estar donde estaba? No lo sé, pero este ambiente no era lo que yo esperaba encontrar.

Una Bella sumisa y una Jane sonriente a su lado, me desconcertaba todo. ¿Qué era lo que Bella planeaba hacer? ¿Qué no se le ocurría pensar en los demás? ¿En Edward?

Intente ver lo que el futuro nos tenia preparado, pero no pude ver nada. ¿Quizás Bella estuviera usando su escudo en mi contra? No, ella no haría algo así ¿o si?

_Vale, decidme que es lo que esta pasando aquí_ dije con reproche en la voz y con una mirada asesina dirigida a Bella.

_ No pasa nada, al menos por ahora._ decía Aro altivo. Como él podía conservar la aparente calma siempre era algo que no lograba comprender.

_ Pues será mejor que te expliques claramente _le reproche.

Escuche gruñidos a mí alrededor. Quizá al resto de la guardia no le gustaba el tono que utilicé con su _amo._

_ Bueno al parecer no tenéis tanta cercanía entre vosotras, puesto que a nuestra querida Bella no se le ocurrió contarte el por qué de su petición._ hizo una pequeña pausa, yo no le interrumpí para que continuara.

_Bella ha venido a pedirme lo que en su día Edward me pidió, un desafortunado y desperdiciado suicidio. Y al igual que en la anterior situación, sigo pensando en que es derrochar algo muy valioso, pero al parecer ella no da su brazo a torcer, ¿no es así Bella?_ dijo ahora mirando a mi hermana.

¿Qué? No!

_ No cambiare de idea, ya te lo dije_ decía esta como en estado catatónico.

_ ¡Como se te ocurre hacer esto! No ves que tu familia, tu hija todos sufriremos por una decisión tan estúpida, después de eso, Bella, ya no hay nada_

Pero mis palabras no parecian tener ningún tipo de efecto sobre ella, por que su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo y sus facciones denotaban un dolor interno incalculable.

_ Todo tiene solución Bella, excepto lo que piensas hacer._ le dije un poco más clamada.

Y en ese instante vi donde poder agarrarme, como convencer a esa cabeza dura, terca y persistente que era la de mi hermana, mi amiga.

_ Esta bien, si así lo deseas, no me interpondré en tu muerte, pero has de saber que no permitiré que te hagan daño, así que si te atacan luchare, y sabes muy bien que moriré, Bella, yo moriré._ la chantajee.

Si, era un golpe bajo, pero tenía que intentar todo lo que a mi paso pudiera hacerla de cambiar de idea.

Ella de inmediato pareció responder, poso sus penetrantes ojos en mí y solo dijo:

_ Alice, se lo que intentas hacer, pero no te funcionara. Ellos-dijo dirigiéndose a los Vulturi- me prometieron retenerte, pero no matarte, así que solo conseguirás que te esposen y encierren en algún lugar hasta que mi cuerpo haya ardido del todo._

Y como esas palabra me dolieron, hablaba en serio, estaba totalmente decidida, ¿Cómo evitarlo?

Pero en ese momento tuve una visión, era Nessie con Jacob, corriendo por los pasillos del castillo de los Vulturi, pero ellos no eran conscientes de que estaban siendo perseguidos muy de cerca y después de un momento Jacob pelea con un vampiro enorme, Félix, parecía el al menos, y a Nessie….¡NO! Le hacen daño, mucho daño. No podía permitir eso.

_ Bella, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?_ la dije con tono suplicante

_ lo siento pero no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiar de idea, así que será mejor que te vayas Alice, no quiero que sufras por mi_

_ ¿sufrir?, de verdad Bella, que crees que si me voy y no lo veo, será mejor en no tenerte luego en mi vida, yo te quiero. Y creo que si hay algo que te pueda decir, para que al menos te lo pienses mejor. Nessie esta aquí._

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron, como si el fuego dentro de ellos se intensificara mucho más.

_ Se que la muerte de tu madre a sido dura, pero has de pensar que mucho te queremos y nunca te encontraras sola cariño. Por favor no hagas más locuras y vuelve a casa_

_Piensa en cómo se sentiría Nessie al perderte._ Agregue para mí misma.

_ ¿A casa? ¿Qué casa Alice? Lamento decirte que ya no tengo casa, no tengo nada, todo me lo han quitado, todo._

Sus ojos si hubiesen podido llorar ahora lo estarían haciendo sin control, pero ella no sabia donde nos había metido a toda la familia, y aunque ya los Vulturi estarían al tanto de que el resto de mi familia estaba en el castillo no podía decirlo en voz alta.

_ hablemos por favor ¿si?_ dije suplicante, a punto de ponerme si era necesario de rodillas.

Bella pareció dudarlo por un momento, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer pero curiosa de lo que yo tenía que decirle.

_ Esta bien, Aro, iré a hablar con ella, pero si ves algo raro, vas en mi busca y terminas con todo esto ya_

¿A que se refería con que si veía algo raro? ¿Es que quizás ahora Bella tenía más confianza en Aro que en mi, su propia familia? Esto estaba tomando un cáliz muy raro. No me gustaba para nada.

POV JASPER

Saber que mi Alice estaba dentro del castillo y que, según mi hermano, no podíamos pasar por sus ordenes me estaba matando. Aquí fuera no podía saber que pasaba. ¿Y si mi esposa estaba en peligro o si ella me necesitaba? Quizás sus visiones habían cambiado y ahora si era oportuno ir en su busca.

Me desesperaba que Alice siempre me hiciera esto, pero mi nivel de preocupación en estos casos era aun más alto. ¿Acaso no veía que yo sufría?

No solo no me había dejado venir con ella, que decidió venir con Emmett, si no que no la había visto por ya varias horas. Me dolía estar lejos de ella, es como si una gran parte de mi me faltara. No era capaz de funcionar correctamente sin Alice a mi lado.

Y hasta aquí decidí empujar mu autocontrol.

_ Vamos a pasar, da igual lo que Alice dijera, ¿Qué pasaría si ella y Bella están en peligro y nosotros aquí mirándonos las caras?_ dije adentrándome en el palacio sin esperar respuesta.

_ No Jasper, no vayas, a ti te cogerán enseguida por ser el compañero de ella, y por ser el mejor luchador, necesitamos aquí eso, en la retaguardia para nuestra salida, te necesitamos aquí_ replicaba Jacob mientras Emmett aplicaba toda su fuerza sobre mi brazo para que no me moviera de lugar.

_ No pienso quedarme….._

_ Ya lo se, pero es mas fácil si vamos los débiles, aunque esa palabra no me guste, aquí Yo soy el mas débil frente a esos vampiros con poderes, y si las visiones de Alice no pueden verme, quizás alguno de los poderes de los Vulturi tampoco puedan, así que voy yo solo y regreso con la información_

_ No, ni se te ocurra que te dejare ir solo Jacob, yo te metí en esto y voy contigo_ decía Nessie mientras miraba con fiereza a los ojos desorbitados de Jacob.

Después de una discusión entre todos, decidimos que hacer caso a Jacob era algo arriesgado, pero eso era lo que más sentido tenia realizar, tal vez sus poderes no tuvieran acción sobre el, y Nessie era lo suficiente vulnerable como para que no la tomaran como una amenaza y saliera de allí con información.

Pero una vez los perdí de vista por el largo pasillo dentro del castillo, mi cabeza empezó a arrepentirse. Nessie no podría defenderse si algo le pasaba a Jacob. Los Vulturi ya habían venido a nosotros para querer destruirla una vez ¿Qué tal si, siendo esta su segunda oportunidad, no la desperdiciaban?

¿Y si los estábamos mandando a una muerte segura?

Mire a Emmett y trace un plan con él. Era seguro que al menos tiempo nos concedía, era descabellado, pero que plan no seria así involucrados los malditos Vulturi. Quizá ahora podía entender un poco el odio de los Rumanos hacia ellos.

POV JACOB

_ Nessie, ni se te ocurra separarte de mi ni un centímetro_ la dije con tono autoritario.

Y ella obedeció, pero esa cercanía después de tanto tiempo, no me fue buena. Me dolía aun, y es que la imprimación no tiene fecha de caducidad, ella me seguía atrayendo demasiado. Todavía la amaba, pero no estábamos aquí para esas cosas y además nunca podría perdonarla por el daño que en mi persona causo.

Ella solo me había acompañado porque Bella y su adorada tía Alice estaban en peligro.

Si fuera yo . .

Si fuera yo quizá ella no estaría aquí.

Tan solo pensar en eso me dolía, inclusive me quemaba, no tenia caso pensar en eso ahora.

Me agarro de la mano y sentí el placer de su contacto, no en vano habíamos pasado casi cuarenta años juntos, era toda una vida y con que facilidad lo mando todo al carajo.

Solté un poco de su agarre, dejándola ver que solo lo hacía por la situación. Su cara decayó un poco ante mi contacto, pero no me separe, me preocupaba que algo la pudiera pasar. Si no fuera por Jasper, ella no habría pasado conmigo. Y es que dejarla fuera de mi vista, tanpoco me tranquilizaba, aquí al menos la podía tener controlada. Al menos aquí sabía que estaba conmigo, aunque no como yo quisiera.

Al cruzar uno de los pasillos vi una sombra y enseguida comprendí que estábamos en peligro, este no era mi terreno, no era mi casa. No era La Push, no, era un hervidero de chupasangres y nosotros incautos nos ofrecíamos en bandeja. Esta vez no estábamos rodeados de vampiros fuertes como para que nos protegieran. Estábamos solos.

Una forma cubierta por una gran capa negra se aproximo a toda velocidad hacia nosotros y con un acto reflejo empuje a Nessie hacia un lado, para que el ataque que se avecinaba, no lograra alcanzarla.

Y todo fue oscuridad, la más terrible oscuridad, acompañada después del pánico y la incertidumbre, cuando Renesmee emitió un grito desgarrador, y buscando como ciego, alce mi mano en su dirección, pero ella no estaba ahí, ya no la tenía a mi lado. Ella ya no estaba a salvo, ya no podía protegerla de los malditos chupasangre.

¿Cómo había llegado a pasar esto? Que incautos y estúpidos habíamos sido. Todos.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Aro

Por experiencia yo sabia que Bella seria terca; llegue a pensar que podria convencerla de quedarse, despues de todo, ya no tenia ningun motivo para quedarse con los Cullen. Y estoy casi seguro de que esto hubiera funcionado, si Alice no si hubiera puesto en mi camino; no podia estar completamente enfadado con ella, me habia evitado la pena de haber tenido que ir por ella hasta Forks, pero tambien estaba convenciendo a Bella de irse.

Cosa que por supuesto no me convenia. Alice podia marcharse hoy, yo sabia que tarde o temprano ella formaria parte de la guardia, pero Bella . . . Bella era de maxima importancia para poder capturar a Alice y posiblemente a Edward. Los Cullen eran indefensos frente a nosotros si teniamos a Bella de nuestro lado.

Todo lo que tenia que hacer era convencerla, solo a ella, de que se quedase con nosotros. Tenia que discutir esto con los demas, tenia que haber una manera de convencer a Bella de quedarse, dejar ir a Alice.

-Jane querida, lleva a Isabella al cuarto de huespedes.-le ordene.

Jane era una de las mas fieles a la guardia y una de las que mas deseaba a Bella muerta, definitivamente estaria molesta cuando ella se quedara.

-Claro amo.

-No voy a ir a ningun lado con ella-dijo Bella, tono de voz firme.

-Aro no te esta preguntando, vas a hacer lo que el diga.-le respondio Jane. Prueba de que la odia.

-Obligame

-Bella, quiza deberiamos irnos al cuarto. De esa manera puedes explicarme todo.

-No hay nada que explicar Alice. Yo vine aquí por un proposito Aro, y por mas ridiculo que vaya a sonar esto no tengo su tiempo.

-Isabella, no te pongas dificil. Solo tienes que ir la habitacion por un momento, no soy el unico que decide.

-No. Me. Voy.

Suspire. Porque Bella tenia que ser tan terca?

-Felix? Demetri?

No tuve que explicarme mas. Ellos sabian que es lo que tenian que hacer. Desgraciadamente Bella tambien.

Y se puso a la defensiva.

Bella se puso lista para atacar. Felix solo se acercaba mas a ella, el siempre estaba listo para pelear pero Bella no seria un reto demasiado pesado para el. Alice iba a interponerse de nuevo, pero Demitri pudo pararla justo a tiempo.

Todo paso muy rapido despues de eso, un humano no hubiera visto nada. Bella se lanzo sobre Felix pero el fue mas rapido y la tomo por el cuello. Eso me hizo recordar la pelea de el y Edward hace tantos años, una razon mas por la que los eventos se parecen. Y como esta pelea Bella termina en la misma posicion.

-Felix. No queremos que muera, al menos no aun. Solo llevala al cuarto, ustedes y Jane se quedan vigilando.

-Si amo.-contestaron los tres a coro.

POV Bella

Porque Aro no dejo que Felix acabara conmigo nunca entendere. Quiza Jane este dispuesta matarme, aunque dudo que ella desobedezca a Aro.

Finalmente llegamos a la habitacion.

-No intenten nada estupido, no les conviene-nos dijo Jane antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yo ya estaba demasiado lastimada, demasiado debil. No solo emocionalmente, sino fisicamente tambien; tenia semanas que no cazaba y ya no queria seguir aquí. Cual era el punto de esforzarme por salir. Quiza si Aro no me mata seguir en la guardia de los Vulturi fuera la unica opcion. Yo no podia seguir alla afuera cuando yo sabia que _el _estaba con Tanya.

-Todavia nos podemos salir Bella. Los Volturi estan hasta el final del pasillo, no nos pueden escuchar. Quiza si podemos planear algo sin que ellos se den cuenta podemos escapar o-la interrumpi.

-Alice! Ya.

-Bella tenemos que regresar, si reaccionamos rapido alomejor podemos romper una de las paredes o distraer a la guardia . .

-Alice tu no tienes porque estar encerrada aquí. Tu entraste porque quisiste. Tu puedes atravesar las puertas y nadie te va a regresar. La orden fue '_Lleva a Isabella al cuarto de huespedes'_ tu te quedaste conmigo por solidaridad. Sientete libre de irte cuando quieras.

-Bella que paso? Yo se que la muerte de tu mana te-

-Renee no tiene nada que ver con esto Alice! Si hay alguien que tienes que culpar es al insensible y mentiroso de tu hermano!

-Edward te adora y nunca te-Alice comenzo pero despues tu cara tomo esa expresion de ausentismo a la cual estaba tan acostumbrada.

Cuando regreso al presente la cara de Alice estaba moldeada en terror. Algo iba mal.

-Alice que ocurre?

-Tenemos que irnos.

-Ya te dije que no.

-No es por ti! Renesmee y Jacob estan aquí.

-Porque los trajiste Alice?-le dije. Mi tono de voz alcanzando un nivel histerico.

No podia pensar en que algo le pasara a mi pequeña o a Jacob.

-Ellos vinieron por su cuenta!-Despues ella tomo un respiro de aire inecesario-Jasper y Emmett estan aquí tambien, pero de ellos yo estaba consiente. Les dije que no entraran.

-Tengo que ir a ver que pasa. Lo mas probable es que esto cambie las cosas-le dije un poco mas calmada.-Todos estan bien?

-No puedo verlos, algo me bloquea.

-Alec. Tenemos que ir al cuarto principal.

-Pero y Jane? Ella y Felix y Demitri nos estan cuidando.

-Lo mas seguro es que ellos sean los que tienen a Nessie y a los demas ahora. Tengo que asegurarme de que mi hija esta bien-le dije con mi voz apenas en un susurro al final.

POV Nessie

Todo estaba perfecto, nadie nos habia visto. Faltaba poco para llegar con mi tia Alice, su rastro estaba fresco tambien el de mama.

Era raro estar de nuevo con Jacob, por mas que queria no podia evitar pensar en todo lo que habiamos pasado juntos.

Demasiado rapido, apenas y note como dos vampiros se acercaban a Jake y antes de que pudiera decirle algo el me habia empujado lejos de ahí.

El impacto no me produjo ningun daño y estaba a punto de levantarme cuando el dolor mas horrible que habia sentido en mi vida se apodero de mi.

Era como si me estuvieran quemando viva, dolia demasiado. Yo sabia que era Jane pero no podia moverme, solo podia gritar.

-Jane! Ya es suficiente!-reconoci la voz de mi to Jasper, seguido por un gruñido del tio Emmett.

-Pero miren quien tenemos aquí? Jasper y Emmett Cullen. Acaso va a venir toda la familia de una vez?-logre esuchar a Jane decir, ya habia dejado de usar su don y el tio Jazz me estaba tranquilizando.

-Llevanos con Aro de una vez. Hay que terminar con todo esto-dijo el tio Emmett.

Lentamente comence a abrir mis ojos, lo primero que note fue a mis tios, pero no encontraba a Jacob por ningun lado. Comence a pararme poco a poco y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta donde estaba mi Jake.

-Jacob!-grite cuando vi que estaba tirado en el piso, Felix a un lado de el. Queria correr hacia el pero mi tio Jasper me tomo por los brazos abrazandome, no dejandome acercarme.

-Nessie, el esta bien. No te preocupes. Esa inconciente, pero esta bien. Entre mas rapido vayamos al gran salon mas rapido saldremos de aquí-me susurro el tio Jasper en el oido, aunque yo estaba seguora de que el resto nos podia escuchar.

Espera un segundo. Hace poco habia dicho _mi _Jacob?

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estabamos atravesando unas pesadas puertas color caoba y entrando a donde se encontraban los vampiros que habian amenazado a mi familia de tantas maneras.

-Jane querida no tenia que haber regresado . . –comienza Aro pero despues se da cuenta de quienes eramos- pero si no son los cullen y creo que es Jacob Black. Que estan haciendo todos aquí?-pregunto aunque no tenia necesiada de saberlo, con solo tocar a la tia Alice sabria todo.

Por cierto donde estaba tia Alice? O mama? Sera que ya habiamos llegado demasiado tarde? . .

No.

No podia pensar eso. Mama y Alice tenian que estar bien.

Ellas tenian . . .

-Felix lleva a Jacob al cuarto donde estan las demas quieres? Su olor me causa nauseas.

No!

-Nessie tu te quedas aquí-me dijo el tio Emmett agarrandome del brazo.

-Pero Jake . . . - le dije utilizando mi don.

-Tendremos que esperar, no hay nada que podemos hacer-me respondio para despues volverse a Aro.

POV Bella

-Tengo que ir para alla-dije convencida.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta Felix entra con Jacob colgado de un brazo.

-Jake!-grite sorprendida mientras Felix lo colocaba en la inecesaria cama- que le hiciste?-le dije empujandolo a Felix.

-Mira no me importa si quieres morir o no! A mi no me empujas Cullen. Si algo le paso al perro es por su propia idiotez. Oh y no creo que quieras hacer enojar a Aro con tu hijita y unos cuantos familiares en la sala-me dijo Felix y se fue.

Yo no sabia que hacer. No queria separame de Jake, pero con Nessie en el otro cuarto, sin tener proteccion sobre Jane o Alec . .

-Ve-me dijo Alice- yo me queod aquí con Jacob no va a tardar en reaccionar, tu solo ve. Cuando reaccione iremos contigo.

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza. Mientras corria por el pasillo en camino a la sala escuche el unico sonido del mundo que opdia causarme terror ahora. Eran los gritos de Nessie.

Eso me motivo a correr mas rapido.

-Basta! –le dije a Aro atravesando las puertas mientras protegia a mi familia con el escudo.

-Tiempo impecable Bella-dijo Aro

-Dejalos ir Aro, ellos no hicieron nada.

Estaba lo suficiente cerca para protegerlos pero no queria acercarme para estar juntos. Me dolia ver a Nessie ahora, especialmente porque todavia habia dolor en sus facciones, pero me dolia porque seria la ultima vez que la veria.

Jamas . . .

-Porque los dejariamos ir Isabella?

-Ellos no hicieron nada-le repeti en el tono mas suave que pude manejar. Quiza por las buenas Aro podia funcionar.

-No los dañaremos fisicamente Bella. Yo nunca le haria eso a Carlisle.-me respondio en su tono calmado que tanto odiaba.

Yo sabia que Aro no dañaria a ninguno de mi familia fisicamente. Especialmente porque el queria tener vampiros poderosos. Emmett era igual de fuerte que Felix, Jasper con emociones y Renesmee simplemente por ser ella formo parte a ser de la lista de Aro; el nunca los mataria por su interes en ellos, no por lo que vaya a pensar Carlisle.

Mi escudo aun estaba muy debil, se estaba debilitando bastante. Jane ahora me estaba mirando a mi, concentrandose y por primera vez pude sentir un poco de lo que ella causaba. Tomo todas mis fuerzas para no gritar, tenia que ser fuerte por los que quedaban de mi familia.

-Sabes que no importa. Ellos estaran protegidos por mi escudo. Jane y Alec no pueden hacer nada.-le dije.

Esa era la mentira mas grande que jamas habia dicho y que sono creible. Comenze a caminar hacia la puerta pero algo que no me esperaba me golpeo con tanta fuerza que Sali volando en direccion a la misma.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para que Jane y Alec pudieran usar sus dones. El escudo que habia protegido a mi familia estaba suelto. Fue ahí cuando pude ver de reojo que mi familia estaba tieza, no se podian mover. Jane me miraba a mi pero el escudo seguia conmigo, por mas debil que fuese siempre se quedaria alrededor mio.

La unica diferencia es que esta vez ya no me sentia tan derrotada como antes. Sentia que algo que me habia estado faltando habia regresado a su lugar. Yo reconocia ese sentimiento. Eso era imposible.

Desde mi posicion estaba lista para regresar y proteger a mi familia pero al levantar mi cabeza mire algo que no esperaba volver a ver.

La razon de mi existencia estaba parada frente a mi con los ojos desorbitados.

Mi vida.

Mi unico amor.

Mi Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Te dejare solo (parte 5****)**

POV BELLA

Y allí tendida en el suelo vi como Edward me miraba con una expresión rara. Era una inusual mezcla de satisfacción y al mismo tiempo de miedo plasmada en sus perfectas facciones.

Inmediatamente uno de los integrantes de la guardia se abalanzó en dirección a Edward, demasiado rápido como para que un humano pudiese ver, para atacarlo y lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido porque mis reflejos estaban ya alerta e inconscientemente había estirado mi escudo para protegerlo ya que Edward tenía su atención dirigida solo a mi sin percatarse de lo acontecido a su alrededor. Félix salió volando en cuanto entro en contacto con mi escudo y saliendo disparado en dirección a la pared, haciéndose un gran agujero en el mármol.

Pero eso no estaba bien, yo no estaba contenta con esa pequeña victoria de defensa, puesto que la fina capa de mi escudo se había tambaleado con el impacto y eso me decía que estaba más débil de lo que yo creía. Por suerte nadie salvo yo noto el cambio. Aunque si es verdad que el golpe de Renata, sumado con el ataque de Jane y Alec, me había lanzado lejos ellos no sabían a ciencia cierta que había sido por mi debilidad.

Me levante lentamente agotando la poca energía que me quedaba y de reojo vi como Edward hizo el intento de ayudarme pero lo frene con la mirada, el no pondría una de sus manos sobre mi nunca más, eso estaba claro. Después de aquella intensa mirada que le di, el solo aparto sus ojos, adoloridos según yo, de mí y se distancio pero seguía conservando una postura de defensa y ataque.

Mire dentro de la sala y cuál fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que Alice y Jacob estaban entrando por lo que quedaba de la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido disparada. Parecía que Jacob ya había recuperado la consciencia y en cierta forma me aliviaba que él estuviera bien, pero en mal momento se les ocurría aparecer. Eso solo hacía que mi escudo tuviese que atender a más gente y ese exceso de cuerpos a los que proteger, me agotarían aun más rápido.

Levante mi brazo y me dirigí con un dedo acusador hacia Aro.

_ Más vale que eso haya sido un error, Aro. Eso no se repetirá en absoluto, por que os juro que no respondo de mis actos, y no os gustara verme mas enfadada de lo que ya lo estoy_

Pero Aro y su corte de imbéciles solo rio. Y con ello provoco que mi ira aumentara rápidamente.

Entonces lo vi, vi la salida. Esta llevaría a una medida drástica, pero como mi vida ya no me parecía en absoluto importante, ¿que más daba cometer alguna que otra atrocidad?

El plan dentro de mi cabeza era claro, parecía dibujarse como un oleo en lienzo blanco, era sencillo, pero me llevaría el resto de mis escasas fuerzas.

Mire a Edward, algo de lo que me arrepentí de inmediato, pero era necesario. Abrí mi escudo para él, algo que tampoco me hacia la menor gracia. El sonrió al ver lo que estaba haciendo y podría jurar que mi corazón brinco en su sitio, pero pronto cambio esa sonrisa por una mueca de desaprobación al ver lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y eso sin contar que ni siquiera le había dicho el por qué de mi pedido.

"_Edward, quiero que me cubras la__ espaldas, y ni se te ocurra contradecirme, me lo debes. Saldré de la habitación tan solo unos segundos y aunque tendré mi escudo para proteger a toda la familia, quiero que nadie, y he dicho nadie, se acerque a mí. Haga lo que haga, veas lo que veas, ¿entendiste?"_

El asintió sin hacer ningún movimiento de la misma manera que hablábamos siempre. Eso me dolió, eso me fracturo lo que quedaba de mi alma aun más. Tantas décadas con él no me harían fácil el olvidar lo juntos que habíamos estado siempre. Pero en este preciso momento no era hora de ese tipo de pensamientos. No, era hora de actuar, y era necesario hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Eche una última mirada a todos los presentes. Estaba más que segura que nadie se podría jamás imaginar lo que iba a cometer, y también que sus reacciones serian de sorpresa, lo que me daba unos segundos escasos para actuar. Encima de todo tenía que ser sigilosa.

Podía oler a la humana estaba tan cerca que ni siquiera tendría que ir muy lejos, solo a unos ocho metros de mi posición, detrás de la columna, y esa distancia no era nada mi escudo estaría bien forjado y sus ojos durante una milésima no verían mi actuar.

Mi plan era el siguiente:

"Giraría mi cuerpo a velocidad inimaginable, mi tarea era de extrema urgencia, pronto los tendría a todos encima mío. Como un rayo recorrer esos ocho metros y quedar en frente a la recepcionista humana de los Volturi, pobre chica, si no fuese porque mi familia era muy importante para mí, esto no la ocurriría.

Pero bien sabía yo que aquella que en su día, cuando estuvimos aquí la ultima vez, en la vez que fue Edward el que pedía un suicidio, aquella recepcionista había muerto como postre, por no ser lo bastante repugnante para sus amos. Así que no me sentiría tan culpable por el acto que a continuación causarían mis manos.

Cogerla del cuello, ni se enteraría de mi presencia, cuando hundiese mis dientes. Ahí, entre mis manos, en su palpitante vena, en su fina piel, y succionar tan rápido que su cuerpo ni siquiera notase mi roce, sus piernas quedaran como trapo colgando mientras mis manos la sostuvieran con fuerza.

Su sangre no tendría de seguro comparación a la de los malditos animales, sería la primera vez que como vampira tomase sangre humana y eso sería algo muy difícil de ignorar. Es verdad que cuando estuve embarazada de Nessie la había probado y la necesidad de mi hija no me dejo ver lo asqueroso que tenía que haber sido al ser yo humana al cien por cien, pero ahora era diferente, era otra cosa, sabían mis planes que no podría terminar de vaciarla antes de que los guardias o cualquiera me la quitara de encima pero aunque fuese difícil de parar, yo lo haría, por mi familia, por todos.

Pasarían dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Una, que con el mayor esfuerzo del mundo, tiraría a la chica semivacía al suelo, a la vista de todos los malditos Volturi, y todos los vampiros excepto mi familia se desconcertarían un segundo, sacando los dientes e intentando controlar la sed, al oler la sangre fluir de la garganta abierta de la muchacha muerta.

Dos, yo volvería a la habitación, con mi escudo tan fuerte como nunca lo habría sentido, como si lo tuviese de diamante, como si nunca nadie pudiera hacer un hueco en el. Y ese incremento de fuerza me llevaría a poder acabar con todos nuestros enemigos.

Un sentimiento de culpa poblaría cada trazo de mi ser, le habría quitado la vida a una humana inocente, bueno casi, no hay que olvidar que ella era una de ellos por consentimiento propio, y me habría alimentado, de su sangre, de su vida. Pero me gritaba mentalmente que era por la supervivencia de mi familia. Todos me mirarían con sorpresa, miedo, como si me hubiese vuelto loca, y quizás tuvieran razón, pero no se me ocurría ninguna otra forma de salir de ahí todos con vida, y si tenía que cumplir yo sola la condena, pues con gusto la pagaría, ¿no era eso justo lo que había ido a buscar?"

Todo este plan tan bien fraguado, me hubo costado tan solo una milésima de segundo exponerlo en mi mente, pero tuve un fallo.

Un enorme fallo.

Mientras recorría mi propio plan en mi cabeza no protegí con el escudo mi mente y Edward vio con terror en los ojos todo mi plan conforme pasaba por él, y enseguida reacciono, no sirvió de nada ya volverme a proteger el pensamiento, puesto que antes de poder ir a por la desdichada humana, mi marido se abalanzó sobre mí, y ese gesto provoco tal nerviosismo entre los presentes que todos reaccionaron de una manera distinta.

Nadie esperaba ese movimiento, uno de mi familia atacándome a mí, pero los guardias aprovecharon el movimiento y entre dos cogieron a Edward por detrás, y a toda mi familia, que había quedado sin escudo por un instante, ¿Cómo escapar ahora?

Todo cambio en el momento en el que vi como a Edward le arrancaban uno de sus brazos, dejándolo caer al suelo y produciendo un sonido seco, el que ocasionan dos rocas al chocar.

_¡NO!_ grite desgarrando todo con el sonido estridente de mi voz.

Y allí la furia se desato, como nunca me había pasado, me recordaba a la pelea hacia tantos años en el claro con los mismos enemigos, donde mi don se intensifico, por el hecho de sentir a mi familia peligrar sus vidas, y esta vez era él, mi amor, mutilado, destrozado, lo que provoco que mi cuerpo estallase en millones de partes.

_ ¡Advertidos estaban!_ grite, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Una explosión dentro de mí se hizo visible, era brillante, era roja, era la poca sangre que me quedaba hervía y bullía sin control. Todo pareció salírseme del cuerpo y ejerciendo con ello todo el poder y la fuerza de la que fui capaz de desprenderme, solté un ataque con mi escudo.

Nunca lo había hecho, pero sabía que quizás con la fuerza de la furia de ver a mi amor en aquel estado, pudiera funcionar. Mi don había evolucionado varias veces, primero solo podía protegerme a mí, después conseguí estirarlo para proteger también a mi familia y después a toda una extensión de tierra, e incluso había conseguido quitarlo por completo para poder dejar que Edward leyera mis pensamientos, pues ahora la evolución, era que mi escudo aun más fortalecido, podía atacar también, dando con su choque mental un fuerte golpe al enemigo en cuestión, y aunque yo había barajado esta posibilidad en varias ocasiones, hasta ahora era que probaba a hacerlo, y todo había sido ocasionado por el dolor de ver a Edward en esa desgarradora situación.

Mi familia todavía estaba en shock, lo notaba dentro de mi escudo, que era donde los tenía depositados a todos, y ahora me alegraba de que Alice y Jacob hubieran venido, desde otra habitación me hubiese costado más protegerlos.

Esa fuerza derramada contra todo lo que estaba fuera del perímetro de mi defensa, quedaron devastados, todos y cada uno de los vampiros que eran el evidente enemigo, cayeron al suelo, a escasos milímetros de mi cuerpo, puesto que todos se habían abalanzado contra mí.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, note como caían uno por uno los duros y mortecinos cuerpos, todos los Volturi estaban ahora a mi merced, y eso ya podía ver que a Aro no le hacía gracia.

_ ¡Salid de aquí!_ grite a mi familia, sin todavía mirarles, mi concentración tenía que ser perfecta, inquebrantable.

Lo tuve que repetir en varias ocasiones, hasta que por fin todos cumplieron mis órdenes.

Pero Edward no salió, el permaneció a mi lado, lo podía oler, lo podía sentir, la energía que fluía por su cuerpo era tan grande para mi sentidos, que podría haberlo encontrado hasta al otro lado del mundo.

Abrí mis ojos, solo un ápice, una línea estrecha, y volví mi cara hacia él,

_ Sal de una vez, si no quieres que te saque a patadas y recoge tu brazo, lo solucionaras luego, Edward_

Pero pronunciar su nombre, me desconcentro, y uno de los caídos pudo levantarse y llegar hasta mí, cogiéndome del cuello. Mi escudo había desaparecido, y con la presión de sus manos, no podía volverlo a poner en su sitio me estaba sofocando, y lo que me preocupaba es que alguno de los demás infelices del pavimento lograra también haber sobrevivido a mi ataque, lo suficiente como para ir en busca de mi familia.

Edward se abalanzo contra mí, cogiendo a mi atacante por detrás e intentando que me soltara, pero contra más tiraba de él, más presión ejercía en mí.

Y entonces perdí el conocimiento, o me quede sin vista, pero era algo extraño, los vampiros no podemos tener esa clase de sensaciones ¿no?

Y caí en la cuenta, ¿era quizás que ya no era una inmortal? ¿Era quizás que las manos de mi atacante habían conseguido que mi cabeza se soltara de mi cuerpo? ¿Había ya conseguido cumplir mi tarea? ¿Había muerto y eso era lo que se sentía cuando esto pasaba?

Y solo pude sonreír a la idea, no más dolor, no más sufrimiento, no más pecho abierto, no más, solo descanso y quietud.

Todo había terminado.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Alice

Nos tomo un tiempo antes de poder reaccionar y hacer lo que Bella nos estaba pidiendo. Estábamos corriendo como nunca para poder escaparnos de lo que seguro se nos podría venir encima.

Yo quería ayudarla, quería que ella supiera que no estaba sola pero ¿que podría hacer yo? Bella nos había sorprendido a todos, nos había dejado en shock. No podíamos entender como su don, de la nada, habría cobrado tanta fuerza de la que antes parecí aclarecer. No sabía que pensar ni que podría pasar, seguramente ella podría terminar con los Volturi de una vez por todas pero, ¿A qué precio? ¿Cuánto se arriesgaría mi hermana para que todos saliéramos bien de aquí?

Algo que no entendía es porque de la nada su don cobro fuerza, no había nada que sirviera como una explicación salvo una cosa. Edward.

Cuando Edward fue desmembrado Bella no espero mas para protegerlo. Quizá, después de todo por lo que la hizo pasar, Bella nunca podrá dejar de querer a mi hermano; aun así ella lo protegería aunque en la haya traicionado de la peor manera.

No podía entender las razones que llevaron a mi hermano a cometer esa traición, yo los había visto, todo solos habíamos visto felices. Carlisle y Esme se habían dado cuenta, al igual que nosotros que Edward recupero un poco de su humanidad cuando Bella entro a su existencia. Cada que ellos estaban juntos se podía apreciar cuanto se querían, desde lejos se notaba que Edward haría lo que fuera por ella, que él nunca la lastimaría. ¿Qué pudo haber motivado ese cambio?

Ya estábamos bastante cerca de la salida pero aun no había ni rastro de Edward o Bella, lo que me hacia recordar que Edward no salió con nosotros. Segundos antes de que todo esto pasara había podido observar que en el rostro de Edward había un brillo parecido al que antes tenía, ese brillo todos lo conocíamos bien. Edward no saldría del castillo hasta no asegurarse de que Bella estuviera a salvo, lo que no entendía era ¿porque después de tanto lio el regresaría a buscarla? ¿Era la culpa que lo motivaba a estar ahí con ella ahora?

Emmett, Nessie y Jacob ya habían salido del castillo, por suerte ya había anochecido así que no habían contratiempos; estaba a un paso de salir de ese infierno cuando todo alrededor de mi desapareció y de nuevo estaba dentro del salón de los Volturi.

"_Todos estaban tirados en el suelo, en la sala parte de los Volturi solo quedaban Edward y Bella. Ella estaba dándole la espalda a él, concentrándose en que ninguno de los que ya estaban tirados se recuperara. Nos estaba dando tiempo para escapar._

_Lentamente __abrió sus ojos un poco, aun sin desconcentrarse se dirigió a Edward._

_-Sal de una vez, si no quieres que te saque a patadas y recoge tu brazo, lo solucionaras luego, Edward._

_El resto paso demasiado rápido, al parecer Bella se había distraído un segundo; tiempo suficiente como para que uno de los caídos pudiera levantarse y atacarla. Edward se abalanzo contra el vampiro que había ataco a Bella pero, cuanto mas jalábamos presión ponían en Bella._

_No estaba prepara para lo que vendría. Edward logro quitar al vampiro de encima, pero este logro quebrantar el cuello de Bella."_

No ocupaba saber más, en menos de un segundo tome a Jasper de la mano y Salí disparada hacia el cuarto de los Volturi, yo no iba a dejar que mataran a mi hermana por querer salvarnos a todos, especialmente porque todo esto había sido culpa de Edward.

POV Edward

Fue un simple acto de reflejo tratar de eliminar cualquier daño hacia Bella. No fui consciente de saltar, solo sabía que lo había hecho. Trate de quitar a Dimitri con una sola mano pero no podía; cuanto más intentaba alejarlo de ella amas presión ponía sobre su cuello, lo cual no podría ser bueno.

No iba a poder con Dimitri yo solo, al menos no con un brazo. Podía notar como Bella intentaba zafarse pero no podía, el agarre que tenían sobre ella era demasiado fuerte. Como si hubieran escuchado mis pensamientos Alice y Jasper entran al salón. Alice no lo piensa dos veces y salta sobre la espalda de Dimitri quebrándole el cuello, mientras tanto Jasper estaba creando una fogata no muy lejos del lugar.

Fue hasta cuando mi hermana se deshizo de Dimitri que pude en realidad apreciar el daño que le habían causado a Bella, con cuidado la tendí en el piso. Al parecer el vampiro le había tratado de arrancar el cuello pero el agarre que tenia sobre su yoglar era demasiado fuerte y termino perforando toda esa área. Era un hueco bastante profundo y probablemente tardaría días en sanar.

De nuevo no pensé, solo lo hice.

Me acerque al cuello de Bella y rápidamente la mordí para que pudiera entrar el veneno a la herida, seguramente eso sería doloroso pero de esa forma sanaría mas rápido. Eso dejaría una marca, como las miles que tiene Jasper en sus brazos pero no creo que le moleste.

Desde la orilla de mis ojos pude ver como Jasper se estaba acercando a Alece, que de nuevo estaba recuperando la conciencia para matarlo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Jane lo había comenzado a torturar haciendo que el cayera al suelo. Alice de nuevo simplemente le torció el cuello y la aventó al fuego, Jasper ya había parado de retorcerse y Bella aun no se movía. Yo sabía que teníamos que salir de aquí pronto.

-Edward vámonos de aquí ya! No tardan en recuperarse.-dijo Alice mientras ayudaba a Jasper a levantarse. Me hubiera encargado de acabar con los Volturi de una vez por todas pero el tiempo se me acababa y el resto de mi familia aun estaba en peligro.

Fue un poco difícil pero tome a Bella y la coloque sobre mi hombro mientras también sostenía la parte de mi brazo que aun no podía reparar. Salimos corriendo como si no fuera a haber mañana, pero quizá esa sería nuestra realidad. Si no nos pairábamos puede ser que no llegáramos a existir un día mas.

POV Emmett

Estaba partido entre dos opciones: Ir hacia donde Alice y Jasper se habían perdido hace un poco menos de un minuto o esperar y cuidar de Nessie y Jacob, que por cierto estaba en un mal estado por no haber podido ayudar.

Siempre había sabido que Bella había sido un imán para los problemas pero ¿es que acaso aun inmortal no se podía tomar un descanso?

Ya estaba listo para ir tras ellos cuando veo cuatro figuras salir del castillo. Alice estaba ayudando a Jasper que se miraba como si loó hubieran torturado; pero tan siquiera estaba entero. Edward no había corrido con la misma suerte, pero ese se lo tenía merecido; no creo poder llamarle hermano de nuevo después de lo que le hizo a Bella.

No podía verla muy bien, pero sabía que Bella estaba herida. Ella estaba colocada sobre el hombro sano de Edward y no se movía.

Jacob y Nessie ya se habían dado cuenta de que ellos se estaban acercando y poco a poco se estaba dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ya íbamos a poder regresar. Todo iba a estar bien, de nuevo.

Solo faltaban dos pasos de mis hermanos para poder estar fuera del maldito castillo Volturi, pero un sonido inesperado, una voz estridente y fuerte, se alzo detrás suyo, dejándonos mas helados de lo que ya estábamos, y haciendo que mi cuerpo se posicionara en forma de ataque inmediato, saltaría por encima de las cabezas de mis hermanos y caería con deliberada furia sobre esa voz masculina y de seguro con una falsa amabilidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Te dejare solo (parte 7****)**

POV ALICE

Mientras salíamos del maldito castillo Vulturi, un escalofrío me sobresalto, y cargando con Jasper, puesto que este todavía estaba algo afectado por la violencia del don de Jane, tuve una visión, una que me erizo los pelos inconscientemente, pero que al comprender el resultado de la misma, no pude mas que reírme de lo que al parecer, si teníamos suerte, se nos venía encima. Si las cosas salían como en mi visión, algo me decía que no seria tan malo.

Este tipo de visiones no eran ni mucho menos lo normal, siempre eran fastidiosas, siempre malas y de carácter ofensivo cuando los indeseables Vulturis estaban de por medio, pero quizás esta vez fuese distinto.

Vi como Emmett se tensaba y supuse que también el había sentido que alguien nos estaba siguiendo, pero no podía soltar a mi marido, no todavía, no hasta que estuviera a salvo y de un salto con el en mis brazos aun, me posicione al lado de mi sobrina, de Nessie que miraba la escena de sus padres con verdadero pavor, ella no comprendía el por que de las heridas que ellos postraban, ya que se suponía que no los podían herir, pobre mi niña, tendría que pasar por esto ella sola, por que yo no tenia tiempo que perder.

Soltando a Jasper todo lo delicadamente que pude, con las prisas por defendernos que me apretaban el pecho, me di la vuelta, y de soslayo le indique a mi sobrina que se ocupara de mi Jasper, a lo que ella casi sin voz asintió.

Mi hermano Edward pensó lo mismo que yo, seguramente mis pensamientos se habían hecho eco en el, y sin dejar a Bella, se alejo un poco de la escena, para llegar junto a Jacob que parecía mas recuperado que antes, soltando el cuerpo de mi hermana muy mal herido cerca del lobo. Y ofreciéndole la misma mirada de petición que yo había tenido con Nessie, la de cuidar a lo que diese lugar de Bella.

Nos miramos los tres fijamente, sabiendo que esta pelea seria muy dura, y mas aun con Edward sin un brazo.

"_Ocúpate de eso hermanito, si no estas en condiciones de pelear no te metas, así que detente un segundo y te lo vuelves a poner, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_ le decía mentalmente a Edward, por que si pasaba mucho tiempo de su inserción en la zona de arranque, el brazo empezaría a descomponerse y ya no se lo podría volver a implantar.

Edward me dio la razón a regañadientes, y echando saliva y ponzoña en la extremidad del apéndice arrancado se lo volvió a poner, intentando que este quedara lo mejor posible, me hubiese gustado ayudarle, pero mis ojos estaban fijos en nuestro atacante, que pronto estaría acompañado, puesto que podía oír como se acercaban otros vampiros a lo largo del pasillo de entrada.

Emmett con su postura de ataque se posiciono a la delantera de nuestra línea defensiva, y todos tapábamos a Nessie que cuidaba de Jasper, aunque este ya empezaba a ponerse cada segundo más fuerte y a Jacob que tenia a Bella retorciéndose del dolor de la ponzoña que Edward había introducido en su cuello.

Solo tenía que aguantar como mínimo unos diez minutos y la ayuda que tanto necesitábamos estaría presente, rezaba por que ese tiempo fuese el justo para aguantar las envestidas de nuestros enemigos.

Le mostré la visión a Edward, entrecortada por que no quería perder ni rastro de concentración contra el enemigo, y este descompuso su cara por el asombro de mi revelación, una vez asimilo lo que sucedería, esbozo una amplia sonrisa de aprobación y todo pareció relajarse en el, aunque no perdió la pose defensiva claro.

El vampiro enfrente nuestro ya estaba acompañado, los ahora tres Vulturis, nos miraban expectantes para que el primero diese la orden de ataque, pero ya sabían que no seria una lucha fácil.

El primero Aro, por supuesto, que llevaba un buen rato intentando averiguar que era lo que pretendíamos, y que por su expresión de furia contenida, le había dolido mucho el que yo terminara con la vida de su querida Jane, el segundo y postrado a su derecha era Alec, también afectado por la muerte de su hermana y mirándome con claras muestras asesinas, por ser yo la causante de dicho desenlace, se le podían ver claras marcas en el cuerpo por el ataque de mi Jasper, y supuse que su don no estaría haciendo efecto por esa misma razón, puesto que si eso hubiese querido, ya estaríamos todos paralizados y a punto de morir. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, a la izquierda de Aro, estaba Félix, con su imponente cuerpo, que miraba fijamente a Emmett, poniéndole como el digno rival que el tanto ansiaba, se deslumbraba bien claro que sus roces, ya venian del pasado, además de que mi hermano le estaba apuntando con el dedo, y vocalizando con sus labios un _"vas a morir en mis manos_", mientras esbozaba una monumental sonrisa. Este Emmett no era consciente de en lo que nos estábamos metiendo, si el poder de Alec resucitaba, estábamos todo muertos.

Mentalmente le deje ver a Edward mi plan, ganar tiempo, el iría a por Aro, mientras yo me esforzaría en terminar con el niñato sin entrenamiento en la lucha de Alec, para dejar que los grandullones se pelearan a gusto.

Una mirada de soslayo dedicada a Emmett, hizo casi el mismo efecto que la conversación mental con Edward, y así todo comenzó.

El brazo de Edward, no estaba del todo soldado y tendría que tener cuidado de que no se le arrancaran de nuevo, eso ocasionaría un problema en su reconstrucción, ese punto en su contra lo sabia Aro, y de seguro le atacaría por ahí. Se lanzo contra el, pero Aro era rápido a pesar de su edad milenaria, no estaba tan desvalido como pensábamos, aunque la anticipación de Edward a sus movimientos hacían de el un blanco difícil de conseguir. Era como un baile, los dos danzaban en diferentes sentidos, intentando encontrar el hueco en el que uno se equivocara y perdiera la concentración para poder acabar con su vida.

Emmett no pudo lanzarse contra Félix, puesto que este lo hizo primero, dando lugar al sonido mas atroz y desmedido que pudiera existir, como si dos grandes glaciares chocaran entre si. Fue atronador, su danza era más lenta y acompasada, pero los golpes que se propinaban, dejaban ver que ambos estaban muy preparados para dar y recibir.

Por mi parte no me moví, no quería empezar esa fácil lucha que se me presentaba, y además no quería que Jasper estuviese intranquilo, así que deje que Alec hiciera lo que en su mente hubiera planeado, a la expectativa, intentando ganar tiempo.

Y apretando los puños como si por ultima vez intentara que su don saliera a flote sin conseguirlo, se abalanzo contra mi cuerpo, pero no me moví, no al menos a la vista de este, que traspaso mi silueta inerte, como una alucinación, y esa era mi rapidez, ese era mi don, el saber estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Cada envestida era más rápida y fuerte, pero con el mismo resultado, nada. Hasta que me canse del juegecito, y materializándome a sus espaldas, le agarre por el cuello, dejando nuestros cuerpo en una cercanía violenta e indeseable, y ejerciendo todas mis fuerzas le retorcí el cuello, hasta que su piel se despego, y quedaron separadas la cabeza del cuerpo, tirandola esta a unos metros de distancia, y paridamente fui a ayudar al que parecía tener mas problemas Edward, que se afanaba en poder coger a Aro, sin aparentes resultados.

En cuanto le acorrale, pudo cogerle y después de quitarle los brazos uno a uno, mientras este se movía, estrello su cuerpo contra la roca del edificio, y yo saque el mechero y le prendí fuego, no le arranaríamos la cabeza, por que queríamos que viera con sus ojos como se quemaba en las llamas del infierno.

Emmett mientras nosotros hacíamos esto, estaba a punto de ser aniquilado por completo por Félix, y cuando creí que llegaría tarde todo desapareció, y lo comprendí, un paisaje de flores y armonía me sobresalto, un río se pasaba por mi lado, y hasta podía sentir el olor a naranjos en flor con mi olfato despierto y susceptible.

Estaba nerviosa, por que aunque sabía que los demás también estaban en ese mismo prado de serenidad y ceguera, no sabía que era lo que le había pasado al fin a mi hermano, pero ¿Cómo pararlo?

Grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas, intentando que la culpable de dichas fantasías dejara de torturarme,

_¡Zafrina! ¡Basta!, por favor, quítamelo a mi_ dije sin saber donde dirigir mi rostro, como ciego en el mundo

_ Lo siento, pero no pude controlar a quien ponérselo, con tanta rapidez, no quería llegar tarde_ decía la aludida dejando que mi vista volviera a la realidad

Emmett estaba tirado en el suelo, como casi todos pospresente, y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, como casi todos también, pero parecía que poco a poco, mi familia volvía en si, y empezaban a recuperar la vista.

Ni siquiera nos molestamos en matar a Félix, no, le incendiamos lo primero, para luego hacerle cachos por si acaso, y formando una pila de cuerpos humeantes, me introduje dentro del maldito castillo. Prendiendo todo a mi paso, hoy definitivamente había sido el final de la realeza Vampirica, y tenia que admitir, que ellos no habían tenido la culpa, no, había sido Bella, la que por sus malas decisiones nos había hecho cruzar de nuevo con ellos, y estos habían sido los resultados, en cierta manera una sensación de desamparo me cruzo el pecho, ¿Qué pasaría ahora que nadie estaría vigilando que las cosa no se desmadrasen en el mundo vampirico?

Ni lo sabia ni me importaba, lo único de lo que si estaba segura es que la amenaza de que estos indeseables volvieran a atacarnos había terminado por completo.

Y ya pronto podríamos estar en casa, con total normalidad.

Ese pensamiento me fallo, cuando al salir del castillo contemple el semblante demacrado de mi hermana, de mi Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Emmett

Podria notar como Felix ya solo era cenizas frente a mi. Ese mismo aspecto deberian de tener todos los Volturi en este momento, todo su imperio habia caido abajo. Despues de la llegada de Zafrina las cosas se hicieron bastante faciles, casi regaladas, para mi disgusto; yo queria pelear, poder decir que le habiamos ganado a los Volturi sin hacer trampa pero eso era practicamente imposible.

Me asegure de que Felix ya fuera completamente cenizas antes de tomar en cuenta mis alrededores. Alice, naturalmente, estaba a lado de Jasper que, al parecer, ya se habia recuperado de lo que le habia pasado dentro del castillo. Jacob y Nessie se encontraban igual que como habian estado antes de que Zafrina llegara asi que no se presentaron daños por esa parte; Edward ya tenia su brazo en el lugar que le corresponde, aunque yo diria que le faltaban aun unas horas para poder usarlo.

Bella era un caso completamente distinto.

No estaba tan mal como lo habia estado al salir del castillo, pero si algun humano la veria las cosas se podrian complicar. No sabia cuanto tiempo le faltaba y Alice no la podia ver por culpa de Jacob y Nessie.

-No podemos ir al aeropuerto ahora, las personas podrian sospechar sobre Bella.-dijo Alice antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-Hay una casa abandonada a unos kilometros de aquí, ahí pueden quedarse hasta que Bella este en condiciones de salir.-dijo Zafrina.

Su aspecto ahbia cambiado desde la ultima vez que la habiamos visto. Ahora se miraba un poco menos salvaje, mas normal.

-Como supiste que estabamos aquí?-pregunte, sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

-Primero vamos a la casa, de ahí les cuento todo lo que tienen que saber antes de ir al aeropuerto. Ya saben que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa.-dijo Zafrina antes de comenzar a dirigirnos en direccion a la casa.

Llegamos a la casa en unos cuantos minutos, las calles estaban solas asi que ese fue un punto a favor.

-Carlisle me dijo lo que habia pasado, nosotras sabiamos que si solo eran ustedes esto hubiera acabado de diferente manera, no dude en venir. No podia dejar que algo les pasara, me hubiera sentido mal, sabiendo que podia hacer algo para evitarlo.

-No sabes cuento te lo agredecemos Zafrina. Llegaste justo a tiempo.-dijo Alice.

-Eso parece, espero que Bella se recupere pronto.

-Hasta luego Zafrina-dijimos todos a coro antes de ver a la vampira amazonica desaparecer.

POV Jacob

-Jacob necesitamos hablar.-me decia Nessie una y otra vez.

-No hay nada que discutir Renesmee-le dije, mi tono de voz casi se quebraba al final.

-Jake, tengo que explicarte yo . . . yo no . . . porfavor-dijo ella. Estaba llorando pero yo no le podia prestar atencion a sus mentiras; Bella era la que me necesitaba ahora y no iba a dejar que nadie mas la dañara.

Edward habia intentado quedarse con ella, pero despues de todolo que habia pasado no le iba a permitir quedarse cerca de ella, ya la habia hecho sufrir en demasia, y le mande quedarse en la sala junto con la otra vampira, Zafrina creo se llamaba.

Escuche unos pasos provinientes del pasillo.

-Nessie, acompañanos un momento ¿si?-dijo Jasper, mientras se llevaba a Renesmee del cuarto.

Cuando deje de escuchar pasos por el corredor senti un apreton en mi mano.

-Bella-susurre.

Bella abrio los ojos pero habia algo diferente en ellos. Ella siempre, vampiro o no, habia tenido un brillo especial en sus ojos, diferente a los demas; en cierta forma ese brillo la hacia parecer un poco mas humana, pero ahora ese brillo se habia desvanecido.

-Jake-dijo en un tono de voz bajo y quebrado.

-Aquí estoy-dije mientras le quitaba unos mechones de pelo que habian caido en su frente.

-Perdon Jake, si yo no . . . –comenzo a decir, pero le tape la boca para que no continuara.

Esa era Bella, siempre disculpandose por cosas sin sentido o por cosas que no fueron su culpa.

-Shh. Aquí la culpa no es de nadie- exepto de Edward- no tienes de que disculparte Bells-

-No, yo tenia que haber pensado en los demas. Venir aquí fue tan egoista de mi parte.

-Bella. Tu eres la persona menos egoista que he conocido. Siempre te preocupaste por la felicidad de los demas antes que la tuya.

Eso la dejo callada por unos minutos.

Ella solto una carcajada, seca y podria decir que frustrada.

-¿Que?-le pregunte, realmente curioso.

Ella se mordio el labio antes de responderme.

-Que complicado es esto ¿no? Un dia te juran que te van a querer por siempre y al dia siguiente se olvidan de que tu existes.

Podia entender eso mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

-Todo pasa por una cosa, si esa fue su decision entonces es el quien pierde.

-Le di todo lo que tenia, todo.-su voz se quebro al final. Podria jurar que si ella tuviera la capacidad de llorar lo hubiera hecho.

-Las personas, humanas o no, tambien cometen errores Bella. Tu puedes seguir adelante, se que es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo pero tu tienes una ventaja que yo nunca tendre. Tu no estas atada a Edward de por vida; tu puedes sobreponerte de lo que el te hizo y encontrar a otra persona que te haga feliz, yo no tengo esa opcion. Por mas que yo quiera olvidarme de Renesmee no puedo y eso es lo que me duele, ella me dejo de querer, ella puede seguir adelante con Nahuel como si nada hubiera pasado y la envidio por eso. Yo perdi todas las oportunidades de poder reponerme de esto por culpa de la imprimacion. Por mas que me haya lastimado, sigue siendo el centro de gravedad para mi; aunque ahora un poco distorcionado.

Bella no habia dicho nada dentro de todo el discurso, lo cual me sorprendio.

-¿Bella?

Nada. Le sacudi el hombro.

-¿Bella?

Sin respuesta.

- ¡¿Isabella?

No se movia.

-¡Alice! ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! ¡Algo le ocurre a Bella!-grite.

POV Edward

Estaba sentado en la parte mas alejada del cuarto. Ninguno de mi familia me dirigia la palabra o pensamiento. Jacob no me habia dejado acercarme a Bella y al parecer tampoco mis hermanos. Nessie se habia ido al cuarto de Bella para tratar de hablar con Jake pero el estaba ignorandola.

-¡Alice! ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! ¡Algo le ocurre a Bella!-grito Jacob desde el otro extremo de la casa.

En cuanto escuche que algo estaba mal con Bella sali corriendo de donde me encontraba; creo que nunca habia corrido asi de rapido en mi existencia.

Por varios segundos fui el primero en llegar.

- ¿Que le ocurre a Bella Jacob?-pregunte.

Sabia que el no queria hablar conmigo, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por ella como para importarle quien era.

-Estaba reaccionando, inclusive hablo, pero despues de un momento nada. No se que tiene.

En eso llegaron el resto de mis hermanos.

-_No te hagas la victima Edward-_penso Jasper

-Casi no me llega nada de sus emociones por su parte.- dijo Jasper refiriendose a Bella

-Todo esta borroso. No solo ella, sino todos. Bella es la mas borrosa de todos. Estamos en un cuarto con muchas sillas, hay gente a nuestro alrededor. Algo llama nuestra atencion, pero no alcanzo a ver que. Lo ultimo que mire es a Bella salir corriendo del lugar.-dijo Alice, mientras yo veia el escenario que habiamos visto.

-Ese es el aeropuerto de Florencia. Eso quiere decir que Bella va a reaccionar.-dije, con mis esperanzas un poco mas altas.

-No te ilusiones Edward, todo estaba demasiado borroso y tu lo sabes. Las cosas cambian.-me dijo Alice.

Yo queria explicarles lo que habia pasado con Tanya pero ni yo mismo sabia. Estaba tan confundido, habia momentos que parecian demasiado falsos, y otros reales, habia cosas que no podia recordar, como si hubieran sido memorias humanas pero yo sabia que habian pasado recientemente. Habia algo en todo esto que no cuadraba.

-Creo que deberiamos dejarlos un momento a solas. Si algo cambia Edward nos avisara.-dijo Jasper.

Y podia notar como mi hermano en su cabeza pensaba que nuestra situacion se podia solucionar, pero de eso yo no estaba nada seguro, es mas el solo me daba esta opcion porque setia mis emociones de dolor y sufrimiento.

-No voy a dejarla sola con ese-dijo Jacob con veneno en su tono de voz y apuntandome con un dedo inquisidor

No se como lo consiguio mi hermano pero de una u otra forma me quede a solas con Bella.

Me acerque a su cama lentamente, como si de un momento a otro ella despertara y saliera corriendo.

Me coloque de rodillas al borde de la cabecera, desde ahí tenia una vista perfecta de su podia imaginarme dejarla, ella era todo para mi yo no sabia que habia pasado, no lograba entender. Comence a recorrer su rostro con la punta de mis dedos, bastante parecido a la forma en la que ella me habia acariciado la cara el primer dia que la habia llevado a nuestro prado.

Yo queria poder explicarle y decirle que todo esto no habia sido real, que todo ahbia sido una mentira, pero ni yo mismo podia creerme. Algo habia pasado y no entendia que.

No supe si habian pasado minutos u horas, para mi daba igual. Yo sufria por el simple hecho de que habia sido capaz de hacerle daño a ella, yo le habia jurado amarla por siempre y en ese momento me habia creido capaz de cumplir mi palabra. Ahora todo estaba borroso dentro de mi cabeza. Si era posible que a un vampiro le diera dolor de cabeza creo que tenia uno.

Bella comenzo a moverse por lo cual tuve que quitar mi mano de su rostro, no sabia cual seria su reaccion al verme tan cerca si despertara ahora.

Tres segundos antes de que Bella abriera los ojos el resto de la famiila estaba aquí.

-¿Mama?-pregunto Nessie.

-¿Ness?-dijo Bella mientras se levantaba lentamente. Yo iba a ir a ayudarla pero Emmett me detuvo.

Poco a poco Bella fue reponiendose de nuevo y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estabamos de camino al aeropuerto.

En cuanto salimos de la casa me di cuenta de la hora que era, crepusculo. Teniamos que apurarnos antes de que los humanos salieran. Bella era una de las ultimas en el grupo, yo me habia quedado atrás con ella por si algo ocurria y me sorprendio cuando mis hermanos no protestaron.

Antes de salir de Volterra algo capto la atencion de Bella a nuestras espaldas y voltee para ver que era. A lo lejos, se podia ver como cortinas de humo salian del castillo de los Volturi. Cuando iba a acercarme a ella para explicarle lo que habia pasado ella ya estaba con Alice, que era la primera del grupo.

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto Alice se fue a comprar nuestros boletos para regresar a Canada, de ahí veriamos que iba a suceder.

-Estamos en la terminal 7 en media hora llega otro vuelo y dara paso al que sera el nuestro - dijo Alice mientras nos entragaba los pasajes a cada uno.

Todos nos encaminamos hacia la terminal, Bella evitandome a toda costa, se podia ver como sus gestos se hacian mas dolorosos cuando inconscientemente posaba sus ojos en mi, y yo la correspondia con una evidente mueca de suplica, devocion, anhelo, y por supuesto un dañino dolor por haberla echo sufrir de esa manera. Cada quien tomo asiento cerca de la puerta, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que llegara el avion.

Alice y Jasper se habian sentado juntos y se propinaban caricias y besos, mientras sin hablar se lo decian estaba sentada a lado de Emmett, sin dejarla este acercarse a Jacob, porque cada vez que hacia el amago de ir en su dirección, Emmett la agarraba del brazo con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria. Y Jacob solo contemplaba los inmensos ventanales que daban a las pistas de aterrizaje, con la clara evidencia de las lagrimas en sus ojos. Bella estaba sentada en otra fila, completamente sola; quiza ahora seria un buen momento para explicar, o al menos tratar de.

Estaba justo a lado de su silla cuando de nuevo escuche esa voz tan extraña dentro de mi cabeza.

-_No se te ocurra acercarte a mi Edward. Vete de aquí. No te quiero cerca de mi. Jamas. Todo lo que alguna vez hubimos tenido, o creimos tener se acabo¿ entiendes? Creo que por el bien de ambos deberias de mantenerte alejado de mi _-penso Bella.

Estaba a punto de responderla cuando algo capto mi atencion en la entrada de la terminal. Al parecer todos habiamos notado a dos personas entrar.

Y esas dos personas, o mas bien vampiros, eran nada mas y nada menos que Tanya y Nahuel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Te dejare solo**

POV BELLA

Las luces cegaban mis ojos y estos no querían cooperar para acostumbrarse a la claridad, no era doloroso en absoluto, mi condición de inmortal no me permitía tener dolor pero si incomodidad.

Estaba sumida en una especie de letargo amargo y cruel, tenía la zona de mi cuello muy adormecida después del intenso dolor de la ponzoña, que había curado y unido mi cabeza a mi cuerpo de nuevo, y si no lo hubiese sentido en mí, no me habría creído que eso hubiese sido posible.

Las cosas pasaron muy lentas a mi parecer, como si hubiesen pasado varios días incluso semanas, y según me había contado Alice en el trayecto al aeropuerto, solo habían pasado unas insustanciales horas.

También me explico que en aquella casa en la que habíamos estado, totalmente desconocida para mí, solo nos habíamos ocultado a la vista de ojos humanos y curiosos, pero que los Vulturis habían en su mayoría muerto por el fuego que ocasionamos en su castillo del demonio.

Este echo no me dejaba en absoluto mas tranquila, muy por el contrario estaba algo nerviosa, yo había sido la culpable de todo, yo había intentado morir en manos de los que ahora yacían en el suelo consumidos por las llamas y la devastación.

Y en vez de cumplir mi cometido, el de acabar son mi insustancial vida, había puesto en peligro a toda mi familia, a todos los que amaba. Jasper había sufrido un gran ataque, y se reflejaba perfectamente en las oprimidas facciones de Alice, que no hacia mas que preguntarle como se encontraba. Y Edward, el cual no debería haber venido, porque no quería ni podía mirarle a la cara sin sentir punzadas en mi pecho, había perdido un brazo, casi a punto de no poder volverlo aponer en su sitio de nuevo. Muy por el contrario de sentirme feliz de su desdicha, yo no quería que le pasara nada malo a mi marido, a mi exmarido.

Le quería demasiado aunque el ya no sintiera nada por mi, y tendría que hablar seriamente con el para recriminarle que se hubiese presentado en este lugar, cuando el era el que me había llevado a hacer esto.

Mi hija expuesta ante los malditos Vulturis, otra vez, eso si que no me lo perdonaba mi mente, ¿acaso no podía nada más que ocasionar daño a mis queridos, a mi gente?

Pero al parecer todo había pasado y aunque sintiera ese hormigueo en el cuello, esa sensación de que algo en esa parte no estaba del todo bien, no diría nada a nadie para no preocuparlos, me daba igual si me quedaba mal la unión, me daba igual si se me desprendía la cabeza otra vez, y si volvía a sufrir el dolor punzante e inaguantable de aquel desmembramiento, me daba igual porque no era nada comparado, no era ni mucho menos, solo una insignificante pizca de desasosiego, si lo comparaba con el prominente dolor que tenia por el engaño de Edward, por la traición de este, eso si que dolía, y verle a mi lado era aun peor.

Le dije con la mirada perdida y sin poder aun enfocar bien, que no quería tenerlo cerca, no quería verlo, no podía.

El solo echo de sentir su olor, su preocupación por mi me hacia perder el control y la cordura, así que cuando en el aeropuerto se intento acercar a mi y Jacob se lo impidió me sentí bien. Jacob, el si que estaba sufriendo, al igual que yo, mi hija le había echo mucho daño y hacia tiempo, pero aun así se podía ver que no se le había pasado en absoluto, el tenia la imprimación presente y sabia perfectamente que nunca en toda su eternidad volvería a ver a ninguna otra mujer como veía a mi hija, a Nessie.

Yo no estaba imprimada de Edward, pero a veces así me lo parecía, ¿Por qué nuestros destinos nos habían echo tanto de sufrir? ¿Por qué nos habían dejado solos e inútiles?

Al menos mi amigo tenia una salida, la de dejar de ser un licántropo y dejarse envejecer y morir al fin, pero ¿y yo? A mi no me quedaba ni ese lejano y lento escape, no, a mi solo se me presentaba un futuro de eternidad hundida en el sufrimiento de ver a mi exmarido con otra, feliz, si, pero con otra mujer entre sus brazos y por eso no la mataría a la maldita Tanya, porque el la quería y a pesar de todo yo seguía queriendo que Edward fuera feliz.

Mi cuerpo parecía dejar de ser mío, con la sed que se había propagado por mis venas, llevaba muchos días sin alimentarme, y eso en un aeropuerto lleno de humanos no era buena cosa, aunque mi control después de estos mas de cuarenta años de vampira, había sido casi indestructible.

Justo cuando iba a ponerme en pie, para ir al baño y no se, buscar un poco de tranquilidad a la mirada escrutadora de Edward, algo me golpeo de lleno, una imagen en mis acaloradas y negras retinas, una visión de lo que menos esperaba y mas temía en estos momentos.

Tanya y Nahuel, habían llegado al aeropuerto, los dos juntos y nos miraban a toda la familia como si fuésemos un grupo de excursionistas al que tener que guiar, era algo muy raro.

Enseguida sentí una punzante aguja en mi nuca, un cosquilleo extraño, y sin saber como ni porque todo se volvió negro. Me desmaye.

El agua azotaba mi rostro, unas gotas calidas, en mi piel fría me recorrían con rapidez los pómulos, y al fin decidí abrir los ojos, esperando encontrar a uno de los miembros de mi familia, pero no fue así.

Allí delante estaba el, el que había terminado con los latidos del corazón de mi amigo, de mi hermano, de Jake, el que había empezado todos los cambios en nuestras vidas, el que había echo que mi hija se volviera loca de amor por otro que no fuese su Jacob, el, Nahuel.

_ ¿Qué quieres y donde estoy, Nahuel?_

Pregunte mirando para todos lados sin conocer el lugar, esto no era el aeropuerto.

_ Será mejor que no te pongas nerviosa Bella, todo esta bien, te desmayaste y te traje aquí para poderte reanimar, estamos en el muelle de carga de equipajes_ decía tocándome con cariño el brazo

Pero algo me sonaba raro, si me había desmayado ¿Por qué no estaba mi familia aquí conmigo? ¿Dónde estaban todos? Ellos no serian capaces de abandonarme sabiendo lo débil que me encontraba y Nahuel era el menos indicado para atender mi salud.

_ ¿Dónde están todos?_ pregunte quitando rápida e inconscientemente el brazo de su tacto

_ No te preocupes, han ido a por los billetes de avión para volver a casa, y pronto estarán todos aquí, tardaran poco Bella_

Pero su tono de voz, tan calido, tan meloso y sensible, hacia que me alertara más, que me pusiera mas nerviosa aun, como si estuviese actuando para mi, como si ocultara la mentira mas grande. Así que no permitiría pasar ni un minuto mas con esa incertidumbre e iría a buscar a mi familia, además la maldita Tanya estaba con ellos y eso si que no me gustaba nada, no tenia buena espina de esa mujer, una cosa es que Edward quisiera por voluntad propia estar con ella, y otra muy diferente es que me fiara para dejarla a solas con mi hija por ejemplo.

Intente levantarme lentamente, porque una especie de sensación de mareo me aturdía los sentidos, y en un vampiro no era normal sentirse así, aunque tampoco me habían arrancado la cabeza antes, así que no podía asegurar que ese mareo no fuese un efecto secundario del desmembramiento.

_ ¡NO!_ grito Nahuel_ quiero decir, no te muevas, no estas bien y debes descansar, ya te digo Bella que tu familia estará pronto aquí, no te preocupes, ya no tardan en venir_

Y aunque esa última explicación era en tono tranquilo, la insistencia en que me quedara aquí, y la forma en que me había prohibido levantarme eran los detalles que me hacían dudar aun más.

_ Lo siento Nahuel, déjame que me levante, o haré que me dejes_ le dije apretando mi mano en su hombro, con fuerza y el se sobrecogió por el dolor

_ Voy a ver donde están todos, y tu puedes quedarte aquí si es lo que quieres_

Me levante del suelo y al empezar a andar me sentía como si el aire pesara menos, como si fluctuara por el en vez de traspasarlo, era una gravedad extraña, pero no me detuve, no podía hacerlo, estaba preocupada, y ni siquiera podía oler el efluvio de mi familia en aquel lugar, lo que me decía que no me habían llevado ellos, si no que Nahuel era el que me había traído a mi sola, y eso tampoco era normal.

_ Si das un paso mas Bella, ordenare a Tanya que mate a tu querida hija, y créeme que puedo hacerlo, o si no al maldito y entrometido lobito. Así que detente y quédate muy quieta querida suegra_ dijo en tono suave el chaval a mis espaldas

La furia recorrió mi cuerpo y ya deje de sentir el aire distinto, ya no podía notar nada mas que mi escudo desplegándose como si de un tsunami se tratase, y este golpeo a Nahuel, dejándolo caer contra el suelo, y golpeándolo bruscamente contra la pared.

Entonces levanto su cabeza y me miro fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa

_ ¿Estas segura que quieres acabar con mi vida, sin antes saber donde esta tu maldita familia? ¿Crees que es buena idea que me mates sin saber como se encuentran todos?_

Sus carcajadas golpeaban las paredes del almacén, rebotando como puñales por doquier, y mi furia fue en aumento. En un golpe de aire silbante ya estaba cogiendole del cuello, intentando por todos medios no apretar demasiado para no partírselo, por lo menos no tan pronto, antes debía decirme que hacían el y Tanya aquí, y donde se encontraban mis seres queridos.

_ Suu-el-tame…. No.. pue-doo respi-rar_ decía entre mis asesinos dedos

Y aflojando un poco mi agarre

_ Pues si no quieres saber que se siente sin la cabeza encima de los hombros, algo que no te recomiendo, será mejor que me digas que hacéis aquí y donde esta mi familia_ le dije en un gruñido gutural

_ Púdrete…._

Y sin pensar le doble el brazo por el codo, pero en el sentido contrario, lo que provoco que su hueso se chasqueara con un sonido ya de por si doloroso, aunque su cara me decía que el sonido era un mero detalle.

_ Puedo hacerte lo mismo en todas las extremidades y después seguir con unas cuantas cosas mas Nahuel, así que será mejor que cooperes y me digas todo lo que sabes y porque estas haciendo esto_ le dije tocándome el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar, intentando sonar calmada sin conseguirlo

_ Puedo ser muy convincente en lo que se refiere a una buena forma de tortura ¿sabes?_ y le dedique una sonrisa de dientes afilados y expuestos, que ni el mismísimo diablo hubiese causado tal terror

_ No se donde se los ha llevado, fue Tanya, yo no he tenido nada que ver, solo me dijo que te entretuviera_

_ ¿Y como me has traído hasta aquí?, ¿porque no me acuerdo de nada después de haberos visto en el aeropuerto?_

Muy por el contrario a lo que yo pensaba, el maldito muchacho, esbozo una sonrisa torcida y deliberada y dijo posando su mano en la mía, la que sujetaba su cuello.

_ Quizás es que no sabes tanto de mi como te crees querida Bella, han sido muchos años juntos y todavía no me conoces lo suficiente_

Mi mano empezó a sentir otra vez aquel hormigueo, y perdía fuerza como si me la hubiesen dormido, dejando así de apretar el cuello de Nahuel, y haciendo que este me la quitara por completo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Solo me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de allí, debía encontrar a mi familia, a mi hija inmediatamente.

Pero creo que Nahuel no pensaba lo mismo que yo.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Alice

Lentamente abri los ojos; me encontraba increiblemente entumecida, algo extraño considerando mi estado. No recordaba como, ni donde estaba; de lo unico que estaba segura es de estar esperando nuestro vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos cuando Tanya y Nahuel aparecieron, de ahi todo se volvio negro.

Al principio, cuando trate de ver a mis alredeores, no habia visto nada claramente pero ahora, poco a poco, se estaba aclarando mi vision. Jacob, Emmett y mi Jasper yacian tendidos en el piso a unos cuantos metros de mi. Visiblemente ninguno de nosotros estabamos heridos y Jasper y Emmett aun respiraban, podia escuchar los latidos de Jake. Tomando mi entorno en cuenta fue cuando mas me desoriente.

Estabamos en medio de, literalmente, la nada. A mi alrededor estaba el tipico paisaje italiano –campos extensos de pasto perfectamente verde y algunos cuantos viñedos a lo lejos-pero nada mas. Despues de ver que al parecer, a lo lejos, habia un pequeño pueblo; algo me decia que teniamos que salir de ahi, y pronto. Trate de despertas a Jasper y a Emmett pero simplemente no reaccionaban, por mas que busque algo en el futuro, no habia nada, todo estaba borroso –quiza por Jake o Nessie- y eso solo me estaba poniendo mas preocupada por el minuto. Espera un momento.

Donde estaba Nessie?

Y Bella?

Tanya, Nahuel y Edward hacian falta igualmente, aunque conociendo el otro lado de la historia Edward y Tanya probablemente estaban remolcandose en el primer motel que encontraran, no podia creer que Edward cambiara tanto pero, por ahora, no me preocuparia por ese idiota tenia cosas mas importantes que resolver.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando algo se comenzo a mover detras de mi, era Jake.

-Donde estamos?-me pregunto, su voz como si se hubiera acabado de despertar.

-No lo se, acabo de despertarme hace unos minutos-le dije.

-Despertarte? Que no se supone que ustedes no…?

-Eso es algo de lo mucho que me tiene confundida en estos momentos. No se como llegamos aqui, ni quien nos trajo y no puedo ver absolutamente nada!-alce mi voz, un poco frustrada por lo que ocurria.

-Que ocurre Alice?-dijo Jasper, regresando en si.

-No lo sabemos. Cuando desperte ya estabamos aqui.

-Donde esta Bella?-me pregunto Emmett. No me habia dado cuenta de que ya habia reaccionado.

No me dio tiempo de responderle antes de que Jacob hablara.

-Donde esta Renesmee?-dijo Jacob levantandose inmediatamente.

-Jacob calmate!-le dijo Emmett, mas bien le grito.

Pude sentir como Jasper nos mandaba a todos una ola de tranquilidad, pero la ansiedad de Jake era demasiado fuerte.

-No sabemos en donde etstamos nosotros, no sabemos en donde estan ellas, ni Edward o la rubia estupida y su garrapata; como esperas que este?

-Jacob escucha! A unos 20 kilometros de aqui hay un pueblo, ahi podemos preguntar nuestra ubicacion y de ahi partimos de nuevo al aeropuerto. Si ellos no estan ahi buscaremos su rastro y tratare de ver en su futuro. Todos estamos nerviosos pero tienes que calmarte.-le explique.

-Vamonos antes de que se nos haga mas tarde.-dijo Jake antes de echarse a correr.

Corrimos bastante rapido y en menos de diez minutos estabamos a las orillas del pueblo. Por suerte ya era de noche y no teniamos que escondernos. Al acercarnos un poco mas a la plaza central me acerque a una anciana que estaba sentada en el pequeño patio de su tienda.

-Buona sera signora, potrei dire dove siamo, per favore?-le dije.

-Sono circa 50 chilometri da Firenze aropuerto-me contesto.

-Grazie-le conteste antes de regresar con los demas.

-Que rayos te dijo?-pregunto Jake impaciente.

-Estamos a 50 kilometros del aeropuerto, ya vamonos.

Comenzamos a correr a toda velocidad una vez que salimos del perimetro de el pueblo, era mucho mas dificl escabullirte aqui ya que no habia tantos arboles que pudieran ocultarnos. Ya se podian apreciar las pistas del aerpuerto asi que estabamos bastante cerca, podia escuchar como el corazon de Jake se aceleraba entre mas nos acercabamos.

De pronto Jake hizo un alto completo.

-Jake?-le pregunte.

-Huelen eso?

Me concentre un poco mas en la direccion que Jake nos indico y si, definitivamente reconocia ese olor.

-Bella y Nahuel?-pregunto Emmett.

Jasper y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. No tuvimos que pensarlo dos veces antes de correr en direccion a su rastro. No reconociamos el camino pero sabiamos que daba a unas bodegas atras del aeropuerto.

En cuanto en mi campo de vision llegaron Bella y Nahuel me quede helada en mi lugar, no podia mover mis pies era como si estuvieran pegados al piso y al parecer no era la unica. Jasper, Emmett y Jacob, que ahora ya se miraba un poco mas tranquilo, estaban igualmente ligados al piso.

A lo lejos Bella se miraba debil, como nosootros hace unos momentos antes de llegar al pueblo, como cuando recien nos despertamos. Ella y Nahuel se alertaron de nuestra prescencia al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo que Bella se distrajera por un segundo, tiempo fuficiente para que Nahuel la tomara por el cuello y lo torciera de tal manera que quedo tendida inconsiente en el piso.

-Bella!-grite, pero ella no reaccionaba.

Que rayos le ocurria a Nahuel, porque nos estaba haciendo esto?

-Pero miren quien se digno a iluminarme con su prescencia. Nadamas y nada menos que la familia del idiota mayor y su mascota-dijo riendo en direccion a Jake.

Jake y Emmett gruñieron pero aun no podian moverse.

-Lastima que esten inmobiles verdad?

-Que nos hiciste?-le pregunte, mi tono nada cortes.

Antes de contestarnos soto una risa estruendosa.

-Simplemente utilice mi don en ustedes, nada fuera de lo comun y por supuesto nada que no haya hecho antes.

-Tienes un don?-le pregunto mi Jazz.

-Mucho mas ventajoso que el tuyo Jasper. Veran, mi don les hace creer o sentir cosas que nunca pasaron. Es una ilusion mental, pero puede llegar a ser tan fuerte que resulta fisica hasta cierto punto. Con ustedes, por ejemplo, les hice creer que no pueden mover sus pies del suelo pero es tanta la fuerza de ese pensamiento que no los pueden mover aunque tienen toda la mobilidad.

-Entonces eres tu el que nos ha estado haciendo esto? El que esta detras del cambio de Edward?

-No solo de hacerle creer a Edward que amaba a Tanya, sino tambien de otro cambio en la familia.

-Ahora que hiciste?-le escupio Jacob.

-No se te hace muy conveniente perro, que Nessie despues de haber terminado contingo halla venido hacia mi? Claro que con Nessie fue mucho mas facil que con Edward por ser mitad humana, la hace mas vulnerable que un vampiro. Alejarla de ti fue una de las cosas mas faciles que he hecho.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa al final.

Al contrario de la reaccion que esperaba, Jake solo se le dibujo una gran sonrisa por el rostro. Jasper pudo sentir lo confundida que estaba, pero conociendolo como lo conocia sabia que todo estaba bien. Jake habia pensado algo que de alguna manera, dentro de todo este caos, le hacia sentir feliz.

-Ella nunca dejo de amarme-murmuro Jake.

-Aww, que tierno. Me conmueves enserio.-dijo Nahuel mientras se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria.

Antes de que pudieramos reaccionar Jake se le lanzo encima al traidor y estabamos dispuestos a ayudarle pero algo extranio comenzo a ocurrir. Por mas que quisiera, no podia voltearme en la direccion a donde se encontraba Nahuel, todo lo contrario de hecho, porque ahora me dirigia a donde se encontraba Jasper. En situaciones completamente diferentes yo estaria feliz de dirigirme al amor de mi vida pero esta vez los sentimientos que surgian dentro de mi no eran muy cariñosos.

Yo sabia muy dentro de mi corazon que nunca le causaria daño a Jasper, pero mi cuerpo parecia pensar otra cosa, queria atacarlo aunque esa no fuera mi verdadera voluntad. Me sentia como si fuera el titere de alguien. De pronto todo cobro sentido.

No era yo la que queria herir a Jazz, no era yo la que estaba controlando mis emociones y sentimientos, era el. Y por mas que intentara yo sabia que al final Nahuel iba a lograr lo que se proponia, por mas que yo me negara.

Tire a Jazz al piso, el no puso resistencia alguna, no podia. Enn su rostro podia ver que todavia no comprendia el porque de mis acciones, pero yo esperaba poder explicarle todo ya que Jacob acabara con Nahuel o que alguien nos ayudara, como lo habia hecho Zafrina.

Lentamente, porque estaba poniendo resistencia al don de Nahuel las cosas se disminuian de velocidad, me coloque de rodillas a lado de la figura de Jazz. Mis manos, sin reconocer yo misma la accion, se fueron acercando poco a poco al cuello de Jasper. Se colocaron una en cada lado.

No iba a hacerlo.

No podria.

La unica manera de matar a un vampiro era romperlo y quemar las piezas. Esta demas explicar lo que mis manos iban a hacer.

Si hubiera podido llorar, estuviera sollozando incontroladamente, yo no podia ser responsablee de la muerte de mi Jazz, no podria hacerlo, no lo haria. Mis manos jalaron el cuello de Jazz hacia un lado. Un jalon mas y todo acabaria, un jalon mas era todo lo que Nahuel necesitaba.

Algo me detuvo.

No tengo idea ni que, ni como me paro. Solo me alegre inmensamente de que mi cuerpo regresara a mi, de que ya no fuera la marioneta de alguien mas. AL escuchar un ruido atras de mi rapidamente me pare para protegernos a Jasper y a mi, pero pronto la idea se descarto.

Era Bella la que nos habia ayudado a salir de esto.

-Donde esta Nahuel-pregunto ella antes de dejarnos hablar. Rapidaente todos comenzanos a buscarlo, al parecer se habia aprovechado de la distraccion para poder salir.

-Tenemos que encontrar a ese hijo de…-

-Jacob!, vete calmando? Que te alteres no va a solucionar nada, por mas razon que tengas.-dijo Emmett.

-Chicos-murmuro Jasper, a unos 100 metros de nosotros.

Corrimos en su direccion, claramente Nahuel habia pasado por aqui, pero tambien habia otro olor. Uno mas familiar.

-No-sollozo Bella.

-Que ocurre-pregunte, habia sido la ultima en llegar.

Tirado en el suelo habia un trozo de tela de la blusa que traia Renesme puesta hacia unas horas. Cabe mencionar que dicho trozo estaba completamente manchado de sangre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Te dejare solo cap 11**

POV JACOB

Más de dos horas corriendo como locos por toda Italia, ¿es que mi paciencia no tenía límites?

Estaba apunto de soltar mi furia contra cualquiera que se me presentara delante, las palabras de Nahuel no salían de mi cabeza, como el decía que su don había sido fácil de usar con mi Nessie.

Una extraña sensación me invadía por dentro, el solo pensar que durante todos estos años había estado agonizando por dentro y muriendo del mas desgarrador dolor por la culpa de ese maldito hijo de puta, que había envenenado y engañado con artimañas al amor de mi vida.

Ella no le quería, ella seguía amándome y hoy había comprobado que así era, ella me lo había dicho con la mirada, ella ya no estaba bajo su embrujo, pero claro, ¿como hacerla caso cuando me hizo tanto daño y sin saber que no había sido culpa suya?

Mis cavilaciones no me quitaban en absoluto la angustia de no saber donde estaba, como poder encontrarla. Y es que me daba igual cuan de poderoso era el don de Nahuel, porque si la había echo daño a mi Nessie, moriría de la forma mas inhumana que existiese.

El trozo de tela con la mancha de sangre de Nessie me dolía, allí metido en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, donde cada vez pesaba más, cada vez mas me costaba controlar mis instintos. Hasta que ya no pude y después de esas dos malditas horas corriendo de un lado para otro, intentando buscarla, con la compañía de su familia, entre en fase y me olvide de todo, solo tenia una cosa en mente, ella.

En ese momento algo llamo mi atención, mis acompañantes se habían parado abruptamente como si algo hubiese pasado. Y detuve mis patas y con un brusco derrape en el suelo me aproxime a ellos todavía en mi forma lobuna.

_ Jacob debes irte lejos de mi lado, contigo no puedo tener ninguna visión y estoy segura de que sabría donde se encuentra mi hermano y mi sobrina si tu no estas tan cerca de mi, lo siento_ dijo en un susurro Alice

No conteste, solo le deje claro con la mirada que no se fueran sin mí si de verdad sabían el paradero de mi esposa. ¡Mi esposa! Si Renesmee era todavía mi esposa, ella era mía y la iba a encontrar, para decirle que sentía no haber echo caso a las señales y atenciones de las últimas horas.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo dirección a un bosque cercano de donde nos encontrábamos, poniendo la distancia justa que podría haber de la casa de los Cullen en Forks hasta la Push, para así darle el margen a que las visiones de Alice volvieran.

Me estaba volviendo loco, no sabia cuanto tiempo esperar, ¿y si ya sabían de su paradero y no me avisaban? ¿Y si me estaban esperando?

Definitivamente no había sido buena idea que yo me alejara, debería de haber sido ella la que se ausentara un poco y después de su visión volver a nuestro encuentro. Estaba pasando por la tortura mayor, la incertidumbre, ¿y si no tenia ninguna visión, y si….?

De repente un sonido se hizo eco en los troncos de los árboles que tenía a mí alrededor y pude comprobar con claridad en un segundo grito, que era Emmett a pleno pulmón gritando mi nombre como un poseso, y eso me decía que ya habría tenido Alice la visión, así que antes de que pasara más tiempo, empecé a correr hacia aquel vampiro que me buscaba.

_ Macho tu pestilencia es atroz_ decía Emmett entre risas

"Muy gracioso" pensé, pero con mi forma lobuna no se lo pude decir, aunque mas me interesaba que era lo que Alice habría visto. Así que corrimos por entre los árboles y cuando llegamos cerca del resto, antes de que me pudieran ver, cambie de fase para poder ahora si, hablar mejor.

_ ¿Qué has visto Alice?_ exigí sin miramientos

_ Es algo extraño, lo he visto borroso como si una fuerza me impidiera ver que pasa cerca de Edward y Nessie, pero al menos vi que estaban bien. Ella parece tener una especie de herida en la cabeza, a causa de un golpe o algo así, pero Edward la esta protegiendo. Están en un club nocturno, o eso es lo que me ha parecido, por la oscuridad, las mesas y algunas luces de colores que brillaban dentro de la visión.

_ ¿Un club nocturno? Eso es algo muy extraño ¿no?_ pregunto ahora Jasper sujetando a Alice de las manos

_ No se Jazz, es lo que he visto, pero ya te digo que podría ser una trampa, hay algo que me impide ver con claridad_

_ ¿No viste ningún nombre o dirección Alice? _ dijo Bella

_ No exactamente, pero el logotipo era una mujer naranja montada en un caballo o un toro, como uno de esos de los rodeos_

Bien ya sabíamos por donde continuar. Nos dirigimos al pueblo mas cercano y con esas exactas explicaciones empezamos ha preguntar en los bares de la zona, no fue hasta el tercer local que nos dijeron que en una cuidad a unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de donde estábamos se encontraba un club de alterne que posee un toro mecánico, y que su eslogan se debía a dicha atracción, su nombre era "Ardiente rodeo", bonito nombre para un club que parecía ser de prostitutas. Y el solo echo de pensar que mi Nessie estuviese allí dentro con hombres babosos y con Nahuel o la maldita chupasangre de Tanya, mi cuerpo empezó a hervir y sin siquiera poderlo controlar, entre en fase, un segundo después de abandonar el bar donde nos habían dado la información.

Todos mis acompañantes vampiros no tardaron en alcanzarme, y me empezó a decir Jasper que quizás debiéramos "coger" un coche, y no es que me importara robar o delinquir de esa manera, me negué simplemente porque no podría estar metido en el interior de un vehiculo, quieto y expectante hasta llegar a nuestro destino, además ¿Qué eran para un licántropo y cuatro vampiros unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros?

Al llegar al susodicho bar, las luces ya se estaban apagando, dando paso al resplandor del amanecer, y aunque sabia que a estos vampiros que me acompañaban no les hacia mal el sol, también sabia que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo a la vista de posibles espectadores. Así que sin mediar palabra entre en el local pegando una patada a su puerta evidentemente cerrada con llave, y ocasionando un estruendoso ruido que alarmo a varios hombres que estaban dentro.

Pronto Emmett y Jasper estaban delante mía, pero me parecía mas que estaban evitando que yo me merendara a aquellos hombres a que ellos me ocasionaran daño alguno a mí. Además eso sin mencionar que no había podido recuperar mi forma humana, me sentía mas seguro siendo en estos momentos un lobo, con mis afilados dientes a punto de clavarse en la piel de un semi-vampiro y su cabrona amiga lunática.

Bella que al mirar su cuello me recordaba que no debía estar al cien por cien de sus fuerzas, estaba con Alice a nuestras espaldas cerrando la puerta para evitar miradas del exterior.

_ ¡¿Dónde están?_ grito Emmett en un tono y volumen que me hizo estremecer hasta a mi

Los tres hombres humanos, no se entretuvieron ni a mirar al vampiro que les pedía explicaciones, solo dieron la vuelta a sus cuerpos esteroidizados del gimnasio, y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación.

Empecé a olisquear el ambiente y era nauseabundo, un fuerte golpe de nariz, un olor a vampiros nuevos, a lejías y desinfección, como si acabaran de verter botellas de amoniacos por todo el piso.

Era extraño, no se podía oír ni un ruido, pero pronto supimos que el resto de habitantes del local estaban en el subsuelo, bajo nuestros pies. Entre todos empezamos a buscar la entrada de dicho sitio y al fin la encontramos en una trapilla en la parte posterior del local, donde parecía haber unos camerinos con plumas, cueros y ropa interior femenina, serian seguro las habitaciones de las bailarinas del local.

El olor de mi Nessie cada vez era mas fuerte y vivido, y hasta mi nariz llego el olor también de su sangre, si la habían echo algo me las iban a pagar.

Mi cuerpo se tenso aun más y en un espasmo involuntario mi garganta contesto a mi cerebro, al pensar este en mi amada con cualquier tipo de lesión, y un bramido ensordecedor se escapo de entre mis dientes, haciendo retumbar las paredes del local

_ ¡Jacob!_ oí a lo lejos, pero claramente era un grito de auxilio de mi mujer

Me volví loco, más que eso, parecía que me iba a dar algo en el corazón que se obstinaba en bombear aceleradamente.

_ ¡Jacob!_ volvió a gritar y esta vez la podía oír mas cerca

Otro gruñido se escapo de mi laringe, anticipando la pelea que había en cuestión de unos segundos

Una puerta se abrió como si un huracán la hubiese golpeado y allí la vi, era Nessie corriendo hacia mí, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que yo.

No pude reaccionar, no podía, ¿Qué hacer? Antes de poder cambiar de forma ella ya me estaba abrazando por mi grueso cuello peludo, enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos, y dándome besos allí donde llegaba a alcanzar.

Quería abrazarla, pero no podía, así que la retire un poco, dándola un pequeño empujón con mi cabeza, viendo inmediatamente que ella sentía el dolor de mi rechazo, y las lagrimas que ya existían en sus ojos, empezaban a desbordarse cruelmente por sus pálidas mejillas.

Me golpee mentalmente por hacerla daño en estos momentos, y en cuanto estuve a la suficiente distancia de no ocasionarle daño alguno, cambie de fase y mi cuerpo humano volvió a mi, acercándome de inmediato, desnudo y desvalido al cuerpo de mi mujer, de mi amada, de mi Nessie.

Ella solo reacciono cuando ya estaba a cobijo de mis grandes brazos. Y me abrazo y sollozo, como si yo fuese lo que durante tantos años había estado esperando, y es que así era, mi niña me había estado esperando, pero por culpa de ese embrujo no lo había podido ver.

No tardo en revolverse, y preocupado de que mi efusividad la hubiera echo daño afloje mi agarre, para comprobar que lo que realmente quería era buscar mis labios con los suyos, en un beso voraz, que nos consumía a ambos. No pude reprimirme y toda la furia, el coraje y rabia que mi cuerpo había albergado en las últimas horas, quedaron por los suelos. Fundiéndome en un beso que llevaba esperando tantos malditos años, el de mi amada, que nunca mas me separaría de ella, ni por nada , ni por nadie, no habría don, habilidad o razón que me hiciera separarme de mi imprimación, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Todo esto paso en menos de un segundo, aunque a mi me pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido en los brazos de la dueña de mi corazón. Un fuerte golpe acompañado de un sonido seco se apodero de la habitación en la que estábamos, instintivamente me puse los pantalones, aunque Nessie había estado durante todo ese momento tapándome con su cuerpo tembloroso. Al bajar la vista hacia ella, lo vi, un reguero de sangre seca salía de su cabeza y resbalaba por sus sienes, y su ropa no era la misma que la del aeropuerto hacia unas cuantas horas atrás. Ahora vestía una prenda que bien podría pasar por una de las que estaban anteriormente en el camerino de las bailarinas de striptess

La toque con la punta de mis dedos allí donde la sangre seca parecía empezar y ella con un pequeño estremecimiento, me dio a entender que no me preocupara. Pero ¿Cómo no me iba a preocupar?

_ ¿Qué te ha pasado?_ la dije ahora si rompiendo nuestro silencio

_ No es nada, ella…_ dijo en un susurro

No necesite oír mas, la di un beso fuerte, fogoso y al tiempo rápido en los labios, dejando escapar un "te quiero" para después separarme y entregándosela a su madre, me encamine hacia donde estaban Emmett y Jasper que parecían estar atentos a la puerta por donde había salido Renesmee.

_ Vamos_ dije en un tono que parecía una orden_ ¿a que estáis esperando?_

_ Quieto Jacob, primero, tienen a Edward, y segundo son demasiados, sin contar la ventaja de que no sabemos que habrá allí abajo, será mejor que vayamos con calma…_ dijo Jasper con preocupación

_ ¡¿Con calma? Allí abajo esta vuestro hermano y ahora mismo entraremos y …._

Pero la mano firme de Emmett me paro en seco. Supongo que ellos como vampiros podían oírlo y al parecer lo que ocultaba ese sótano era algo muy grande.


End file.
